God Dragon of Dragons
by Jp the VILE
Summary: Issei Hyoudou died and he is reborn as a God, he will face new challenges ahead and his so-called harem, o how it will turn out
1. Prologue

Hello everyone my name is Hyoudou Issei, a devil, former servant of Rias Gremory and also former Sekiryutei, now, you may be wondering why I am not Rias servant anymore or not even the Sekiryutei, the reason is simple, I died..again. The first time I died I was killed by my girlfriend Yuuma-chan, that in reality was a fallen-angel sent to kill me, but I was saved by a beautiful red haired devil and became her servant. Since then I found many people who became precious to me, people that are waiting my return.

"Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Zenovia, Irina, Gasper, Ravel, Rossweisse, Azazel-sensei, Kiba, Saji, Draig...and so many others..I am sorry that I couldn't keep my promise". Remembering my friends brought tears to my eyes, my precious people, that I will never see again.

 **"hmmm...how unexpected, the former Sekiriyutei standing right in front of me, the first that I have seen in ages, now why don't you turn around so that I can have a look at your face"**

I heard a deep voice and instantly turned around and gasped at the sight. Right in front of me there was a dragon..but that was not what surprised me, no, it was the size of the dragon, easily 3 times bigger than Midgardsormr, and his eyes just seemed to contain infinite power and wisdom. All that I could do was stand there and look at the eyes of the huge dragon in front of me, eyes that seemed to be looking at my very soul.

After a few seconds that looked more like hours, the great creature in front of me spoke again.

 **"How interesting..an ordinary human, reincarnated as a devil, possesor of one of the longinus, the Crimson Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet..someone that looks so ordinary has defeated many powerful foes, gained a great power and used it... in unusual ways. But, it looks like that the power has not corrupted you, quite the opposite, the more power you gain the more humble you become, never seeking battle nor flaunting your power, but fighting only when necessary and respecting the ones that are weaker than you...truly surprising for a wielder of a heavenly dragon."**

Looking at the great dragon in front of me I wondered how he seemed to know so much about me, so, taking a few deep breaths to calm myself I asked him.

"hmm...could you tell me who you are? I mean..you seem to know about me, but I definitely never heard about you so..hmm..could you, please?". I asked in a nervous tone, of course, anyone would be nervous in the presence of such creature.

The great dragon chuckled a little before answering my question.

 **"hummhumm...I am very sorry, my name is Bahamut God of all dragons, and hopefully your new partner"**

When I heard his answer I became really surprised, I was actually in the presence of the God of dragons..but I was supposed to be in Hell, not in front of such a mighty creature.

" i don't understand, why am I here? where is this place? and what do you mean by new partner?". I asked, completely confused about the whole situation and a little hopeful, after all, I wasn't in Hell yet.

The God looked at me with a sharp gaze, and what I assumed it was a very serious expression.

 **"Even tough I can see hope in your eyes I am very sorry to say that you have not escaped death, you will eventually go to Hell like all other devils. BUT, unlike them you have a chance to gain power before you reach Hell, a chance that very few get..Hyoudou Issei, you have the chance to evolve, to become "King" and gain a power that surpasses all Longinus, one that stands above others, the ultimate power. As for where you are...welcome to your own personal Hell"**

As soon as Bahamut said the last words, the world began to change. Where once stood a empty place with just me and the God of Dragons, now it was the underground of a church and right in front of me a chained Asia stood, and by her side was.. the fallen-angel Reynalle.


	2. God Dragon of Dragons I

I couldn't believe my eyes right now, right in front of me stood a chained Asia and by her side stood the fallen-angel Reynalle.

'But, but..that's impossible..Rias destroyed Reynalle there is no way that she can be here... so how'. My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Reynalle putting her hands on one of Asia cheeks and puting her face close to hers.

Without thinking twice I tried to activate the Boosted gear..but nothing happened. I became surprised at this fact, but I don't have much time so even without the power of the sacred gear I ran towards Reynalle.

" ASIA DON'T WORRY I WILL SAVE YOU ". I said while running in the direction of the two.

When I got close enough I prepared myself to punch the fallen-angel with all my strenght, but, I wasn't prepared to what happened next. My punch simply flew past Reynalle, I couldn't touch her, I tried again and again, I desperately punched and kicked with all my strenght, but my efforts were all in vain. Reynalle just stood there talking with Asia, saying how she would steal Asia's sacred gear and offer to her masters, how she would collect Asia's power to herself and as a result Asia would die.

" Don't you dare touch her Reynalle, if you even think about harming a single hair of Asia I will destroy you...stop..stop right now". I said getting desperate.

Reynalle simply ignored me and continued with the ritual, I knew that she would be done soon, and I resumed my attempt to stop her doubling my efforts now. Even tought I was trying my best nothing seemed to work, my attacks are useless, my magic is useless and as a result I am useless..

'But..Rias, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan and Kiba should be coming right? they..they will come and save Asia, just like last time..yes, yes everything will be ok Asia don't worry, the Gremory team will definitely come to save you..definitely..'. I tought with some hope now, looking at the entrance of the room.

I kept looking at the entrance, hoping that the Gremory team would arrive soon and save Asia. I could hear Asia crying in pain, I could hear her pleading to someone, anyone to help her, but I refused to turn back and look at her, I was afraid of looking into her face when I coudn't be the one to help. Some time passed, I can't really say how much time, but I felt Reynalle passing by my side, I saw her leave the room with a very satisfied expression. But still I kept looking at the entrance, hoping that the fallen- angel would come back flying with a nasty bruise on her face, courtesy of Koneko-chan...hoping to see Rias there accompanied by Akeno-san and Kiba , all of them smiling, happy that they won another battle and Rias ready to announce Asia as her new Bishop...no... I knew that no one would come ta save Asia, protecting Asia is my duty, it is my job..and I failed miserably at it.

Gathering my courage I walked back to Asia's side, Reynalle didn't even bothered to unchain Asia, no, she was still chained but this time she wasn't screaming anymore, she was just laying there, lifeless. I walked until I was face to face with her, I tried to touch her cheek, but as expected I coudn't.

" I am..I am..sniff..sniff..so sorry Asia..I..sniff..coudn't save you..I...sniff sniff.. wasn't strong enough to protect you like I should..sniff sniff..I I..". I couldn't control the tears that were falling off my face.

Just like last time I wasn't strong enough to save Asia, but unlike last time, Rias wasn't here to help me, and Asia had died without a second chance at life...all because I am weak..without Ddraig I am nothing.

While I was there kneeling in front of Asia body and crying, the world around me began to change again. Asia's body disappeared and instead of being in the church I was now in a beautiful room. Looking around I could tell that it was a girl's room, the walls were white with some red in them and there was a lot of dolls along with different kind of books and even some flowers.

All of a sudden the door was opened and a crimson-haired bishoujo with the most amazing Oppai in the world entered the room

"RIAS, you are here I am so happy to see you, so so so so so happyyy". I said while running towards the love of my life intending to hug her and never let go.

But, just like what happened with Reynalle, the moment I was about to touch my beloved Rias, I just went pass her and I ended up falling face first on the floor.

" It looks like I can't touch you either..and you can't hear me too..but what is the purpose of all this..is the God of Dragons only making me suffer...is he so heartless that he has to mock me even when I am dead ?..  
"I said looking at Rias, as she sat on her bed.

Rias just sat there, unmoving, her face showing nothing more then pure sorrow, she looked absolutely miserable right now. Seeing the woman that I love in this state, is truly the worst punishment ever.

While I was watching Rias and trying to contain the tears that threatened to fall at any time, a silver-haired woman in a maid outfit entered the room and made her way silently to Rias side.

" Rias-sama, it is time, please get dressed". Graffya, the maid, said to Rias.

The crimson-haired beauty made no motion that she heard the maid, she just stood there without moving herself. I could tell that Graffya was also very sad, and with a sad sigh she embraced Rias and began to pet her hair, going into oneesama mode.

" Shh..it's ok for you to cry..just for now I will allow it, ok?". Graffya said with a low and soothing tone.

Rias responded to that by wrapping her arms around Graffya and sobbing loudly, and, with a voice that was full of sorrow she said words that broke my heart in pieces.

" Why..sob sob..why this had to happen..sniff sniff..I, I tried so hard to..sniff...to win the Game...sniff sniff..I planned, I gave it my all but I still lost and now..sniff sniff..I will have to spent the rest of..sniff sniff..my life with someone who doesn't love me and just..sniff sniff..want to use me..sniff sniff...Akeno, Koneko and Yuuto gave everything that they had but still we...sniff sniff..we lost..".

Seeing Rias crying like that made me cry too, I coudn't stand seeing her like this.

' It looks like once again I wasn't strong enou..wait a minute..she only said Akeno, Koneko and Yuuto..which means that I haven't even participated in the game...and..and I can't touch or speak with the..this means that..that'. I thought, finally understanding what was happening here.

 **" You figured it out really fast...and you are right, without you there will be no one who cared enough to save Asia Argento, thus she died alone...Rias Gremory lost the Rating Game against Raiser Phenex, so she was forced to live the rest of her life with someone that didn't love her...Shidou Irina, Zenovia and Kiba Yuuto all died in the quest to destroy the Excalibur...Himejima Akeno and Toujou Koneko never confronted the evils of their pasts, thus rendering them unable to live a truly happy life... since you weren't there many were affected in horrible ways.."**. I heard the voice of Bahamut.

" But..But..I was there..so..this never happened, so showing me this is pointless". I told the God of Dragons.

After I told him that, the world around me changed once again, this time I was in the club room, and right in front me was the Gremory group. This time however I made no attempt to touch them or talk to them, prefering to just listen. I was surprised when Asia took a step forward and talked to me directly.

" You are right Issei-san, you really were there for me..but now that you are not here anymore what am I gonna do? You promised that we would be together forever..but..but..you left me all alone..Issei-san..why? why haven't you come back to us? it hurts Issei-san...". Asia told me, with tears in her eyes.

I could only stare at Asia teary eyes, with my mouth open trying to say something, anything...but no words came out from my mouth.

Taking a step forward Kiba looked at me directly in the eyes, and I could tell that he was about to cry too.

" I never wanted to lose another comrade again..I..I wanted to keep all of my precious friends protected..but now that you are not here I feel that I have iled again..was it my fault? was it because I was too weak? Tell me Issei-kun...why have you only returned the chess pieces?"

[Kiba, don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault]. That was what I wanted to tell him, I really did, but no words came out of my mouth.

Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Zenovia, Irina, Rossweisse and Gasper were all crying their eyes out, none of them were able to speak, but words weren't really necessary, their actions were telling me everything that I needed to know.

The last one that I looked was Rias, she was walking towards me, her hair hiding her face, when she was standing close enough that I could actually smell the scent of her hair I noticed that she was also crying a lot, but she still could speak.

" Isse...why..why have you left me alone..sniff sniff..we were just we were just starting our relationship..sniff sniff...I love you so much and yet you...why..".

After hearing their words I understood, I was able to see that my death would made the ones that I love the most miserable, and I felt miserable, closing my eyes I began to cry softly.

' I always desired power to protect them, I wanted to be strong so that I could keep them safe...but in the end the most important thing is just being there with them..they all accepted me, the king of perverts, as their comrade, some of them even love me and..this is how I repay them..by abandoning all of them?... No, even though I've died, I will never give up on being with all of them..I will go back to them'. I tought as I opened my eyes.

Now, more determined than ever I puted all my emotions in one single movement, one thing that I needed to do at this moment, I embraced Rias as tightly as I could.

" I am sorry, so sorry that I have left you alone...but I promise you Rias, I promise that no mather what it takes I will go back to your side, even if I have to beat the God of Dragons himself, even if I have to die a thousand times I will..just for a chance te be with you, so please, wait for me a little longer, have faith in me, believe in me like you always did and I promise that I will not disappoint you, never again." I told her with a firm voice, filled with the determination that I have right now.

All of them stoped crying and looked at me, seeing my serious expression, the whole gremory team smiled, happy smiles that filled me with courage to face the road ahead, and after that they started to disappear with smiles on their faces.

" And I still need to have sex with Rias, Asia and Akeno-san, have babies with Zenovia and Irina, execute the bedroom technique with Koneko-chan and take Rossweisse virginity too. I refuse to remain dead when I am still a virgin." After the words left my mouth I heard laughter, before my comrades completely disappeared.

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, well done Hyoudou Issei, FINALLY someone passed my test, so from now on you and I are partners. But as you currently are, you are too weak to accept my power, so are you ready to train so hard that you will feel like you died a thousand times? Are you ready for unimaginable pain and suffering?"**. The God of Dragons asked me.

"Do your worst..partner". I told him with a serious expression.

Bahamut laughed at my answer, looking extremely pleased with it.

 **" I like you already, partner. HAHAHHAA, but before we begin let me tell the world that the strongest is back, that the God of Dragons is free once again. ROARRRRRRRRR".**

Bahamut let out a mighty roar, more powerful that everything I have ever heard before.

 **Kyoto, Original Son Goku and the Jade Dragon's location**

Son Goku was treating the Jade Dragon to lunch, keeping the promise that he made when he asked for a ride to kyoto. The huge Dragon was happily eating his meal when all of a sudden he stopped, his eyes widened, he looked at the sky and he too gave a powerful roar.

 **In the depths of the Ocean near Scandinavia**

The dragon of the end, Midgardsormr, was sleeping like usual, when something caught his attention, making the most movement in all his life the massive dragon raised his head and gave one mighty roar.

 **In a forest in the underworld**

The blue dragon, Tiamat, was flying above a forest when suddenly she lost her concentration end fell to the ground, not minding the fall one bit she hastily got up and without losing any time gave the most powerful roar the she could.

 **Dimensional gap**

Great Red, The Apocalypse dragon, suddenly stopped what he was doing, looked up and with a smirk, gave a mighty roar.

 **Unknown location**

Ophis, the Ouroboros dragon, gave a smile, the first true smile that she have ever given, and before entering the portal that opened right in front of her, she gave a mighty roar.

 **The Volcano of the Forgotten Beast**

Uria the Lord of Searing Flames,  
rose from the magma of eternal suffering, looked up at the sky and gave a mighty roar to the stormy clouds

He began to ascend to the skies in a speed of light to create a wormhole in the fabric layer of the forgotten dimension to teleport out of the wasteland

 **The Sky of Eternal Bliss**

Slifer The Sky Dragon was flying fast to the the direction of the calling and suddenly stopped before he entered the portal to let out a mighty roar under the clouds

 **The place where the promotion of Mid-class devils took place**

The members of the Gremory group together with the 3 Faction leaders, Sitri Clan, Vali's team, and former Dragon-king Tannin where looking at 8 chess pieces in the centre of a magic circle. All of them with sad expressions on their faces, none of them speaking and all of them grieving in some way...

Suddenly Tannin looked at the sky with a expression of disbelief in his face, still looking at the sky the former Dragon-king gave a mighty roar. Powerful roars could also be heard from Vali sacred gear and Azazel sacred gear.

The sudden action caught the attention of the people in the room, all of them looking in the direction of the one's who caused the mighty roars, waiting for explanations.

Tannin looked at the Gremory group with a sly look, and somewhat proud expression.

" We need to talk..."


	3. God Dragon of Dragons II

I, Kiba Yuuto, could not believe my eyes right now. After opening the Dragon-gate everyone expected to see Ise-kun standing in front of us, but Ise-kun is not here...what appeared was just 8 pawn pieces..8 crimson pawn pieces, but no Ise-kun. The moment I saw the pieces I knew it, something terrible had happened, but before I could think about it Tannin-sama suddenly looked up and gave one mighty roar, more powerful than anything I have ever heard before, and a similar sound came from the jewel in Vali's sacred gear and Azazel-sensei's sacred gear too.

 **"We need to talk, it looks like the Oppai Dragon attacked once again, it is unbelievable the things that brat can do".**

Everyone focused on Tannin-sama, no one really understanding what he was talking about, after all, the Oppai Dragon wasn't here, Taninn-sama knows something that we don't? Maybe he knows where Ise-kun is..I can't help but smile a little, there is still hope that my dear friend is okay.

" What do y-you mean by the Oppai Dragon attacked again? d-do you know where Ise is? do you know what happened? tell me..please". Buchou said that, and it is clear that she is extremely sad and is trying to keep herself together.

Tannin-sama looked at buchou eyes and looked as he was having a conflict with his own self before replying."sigh..I am going to tell you about the real purpose of Sacred Gears, why they were originally created and the secret of the boosted gear and divine divider, I ask that you don't interrupt me...A long time ago, there was a powerful existence in the world, the very first existence, so mighty that nothing could compare to it, that existence was the real beginning of all things the creator of life, the one who separated mortal from immortal, the one who choose who was to be ruler and who was to be ruled, Dragon-God Bahamut."

I can't believe what I am hearing right now, Tannin-sama is telling us about a Dragon so powerful that he basically created both God's, Devil's and human beings? Of course, everyone always wondered where was the real origin of all beings in existence..there where many theories , many tried to understand and came up with their own answer..and there is always the different religions and their own beliefs...Is this just what Tannin-sama believes or is this the real origin? right now, I can't really say.

 **" Dragon-God Bahamut created all worlds that we know and also made a connection between them, the reason why he created and connected the worlds, only he can say. For many years all worlds remained peaceful towards each other, each and every world growing, developing and accepting one another...but...as the worlds began growing, they also started to fear the mighty Dragon, they feared his power and what he would do with said power, so they started to secretly create weapons that they hoped were powerful enough to kill Bahamut if he ever were to use his power against them...thus, the sacred gears were created."**

I became wide eyed at this revelation, so sacred gears were originally created to slay the creator of all things...when I think about it, it does make sense, since the 13 longinus have a power that can even kill a God..

 **" But, Dragon- God Bahamut wasn't a hostile being, he never made any attempt to attack his own creations...unfortunately, there were those who wanted his power for their own selfish reasons and so, Bahamut was attacked...all the attempts were futile since not even the most powerful spear could bring the Dragon-God down, the sacred gears were useless against him...Bahamut became enraged with the actions of his own creations, but he couldn't bring himself to destroy them..so he did the next best thing, creating 11 powerful existences, 5 of them are the only known today as the 3 Dragon-kings and the other 2 being Ophis and Great Red, the Dragon-God sealed himself in a separate dimension where only those with a deep connection with one of his 5 last creations could reach it...but, the connection had to be so strong that only 2 of us were able to attain it...the only one's capable of reaching the Dragon-God are the Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou...now, what happens after they reach the Dragon-God I don't really know, but , Bahamut sent us a signal, one that says the he is free from the place where he imprisoned himself...so I imagine that the Chichiryuutei reached the Dragon-God, but I don't really understand why Draig sent him there...perhaps you could explain to us, Albion?"**

Everyone looked at Vali's sacred gear expectantly, after all if Ise-kun really reached such a powerful being, there is a chance..a chance that he is still alive..

 **" sigh...Yes, I know why Draig sent that boy there..Hyoudou Ise died and before moving on, Ddraig judge him as worthy of being in the presence of the Dragon-God..what happened between him and Bahamut I don't know.."**

After hearing the answer all my hopes were crushed..my precious friend, Ise-kun, was really dead...

Akeno-san sat on the spot lifelessly. Buchou was in a daze while standing.

Ravel-san hugs onto Koneko-chan who isn't showing any reaction and she starts to shake her head really hard saying "No..." while weeping.

Asia-san is crying and shaking uncontrollably.

Ise-kun said that he would definitely come back, but it looks like the only thing he managed to return was the chess pieces...Tears started to fall down from my cheeks... It really happened again..I lost another precious comrade...

 **IN HELL**

In a deserted place in hell two portals seemed to open, and two person's walked out from the portals. The first was a tall boy wearing what appeared to be a school uniform and the second a young girl with black hair and brown eyes, dressed in a gothic lolita fashion.

Ise looked at his surroundings with interest , after all, this was his first time in Hell and he wasn't really sure of what to expect. Noticing that was dark and the only source of light was a full red moon into the sky, he was just standing in some sort of desert, with nothing really impressive.

"Well, at least there isn't fire all around us with creatures ready to punish us and force us to work for all eternity, that would suck big time". Ise said, in a relieved tone

 **[ where did you get that from partner? some sort of TV show or something?].** Bahamut voice could be heard coming from Ise chest.

" Well..yeah..I was expecting something like that, because you know I always believed that He-.. OPHISSS". Ise was really surprised to see the Ouroboros dragon right beside him.

The young girl just looked at him with her mouth curled up in a small, almost invisible smile, but her eyes seemed to lit up, showing that she was happy to see him.

" Hello, I am very pleased that I can look at you again..and it is also an honor to stand in your presence once more, Bahamut-sama". Ophis said with her usual emotionless tone.

 **[hmm it looks like you answered my call, that is good..now we have somethings t...partner, what are you doing?].** Bahamut asked, confused as to why his partner was walking forward, getting closer and closer to Ophis.

When Ise was directly in front of Ophis, he suddenly hugged the girl tightly, while he cried.

" She is real..sniff sniff.. I-I can't believe I am seeing and feeling a girl after so long in that artificial dimension..sniff sniff...and-and I can feel her Oppai, it is so soft, sniff sniff..owww the wonderful Oppai how I missed them, sniff sniff". Ise said, while crying and if possible, hugged Ophis even tighter.

 **[ Pull yourself together partner..I know how horrible it is to stay in that place..without any women..after all, I was there for centuries..and,and, and...oww what the heck, It was horrible, I understand you partner..sniff sniff..but we are free now, and we will be able to see many different Oppai..oww I am so happy too, sniff].** Even the mighty Bahamut began crying.

Ophis just stood there, not really understanding the situation but actually enjoying the hug , and she even hugged him back. After a while, Ise calmed down and looked at Ophis apologetically.

" I am sorry about that..I just got a little carried away when I saw you..sorry..so what are you doing here?". Ise asked.

The ouroboros dragon looked at him, slightly disappointed that he wasn't hugging her anymore and confused as to why she was disappointed. "I was summoned here, Bahamut-sama told me to be here".

 **[ hmm..Yes, that is right, I called you here Ophis because I have something I need you to do...And I expect that you will not disappoint me like last time.]** Bahamut said, his voice having a disappointed tone in the end.

Ophis bowed her head and looked down in shame before replying. "Whatever it is you need me for, I will do it..and this time I will not fail you, I guarantee my lord...but..my power is not at its fullest anymore..I am no more the infinite"

 **[ Your power? humpf, you know very well that the infinite does not belong to you Ophis, do not be arrogant in my presence...and as what I need you for, you will become Hyoudou Issei's 'pawn'].** Replied the God of Dragons, surprising his partner.

Ise, who was just listening to the two dragons conversation, looked at the gold and black light emanating from his chest with a incredulous expression.

" Just how can she become a mere 'pawn', she is like super strong..and..and..well, she is THE Ouroboros Dragon, I mean..shouldn't she be at least a 'Queen'?". Ise asked, not really understanding why Bahamut wanted Ophis to be a 'pawn'.

 **[ I can understand your confusion partner, but Ophis is not suited to be a 'Queen'..at least not the current Ophis..and any other piece would not be enough to make her your servant, even if all of them are special pieces..actually, if she was at full power not even a queen piece would be enough..that is why Ophis, I will restore your power just after you become my partner servant].** Bahamut explained.

Hearing that she wasn't suited to be a 'Queen' made Ophis look down once again, after all , she knew why Bahamut said that, and it made her extremely sad. " I understand Bahamut-sama...I will do as you order me to, and serve Hyoudou Ise as long as he want's me to."

Ise looked at Ophis, the ouroboros dragon was now looking at him with sad eyes, and tought that she did not wanted to become his servant, and Ise wouldn't force anyone to serve him.  
"I am sorry partner..but..I can't do that to her, Ophis is my friend and I won't force her to serve me if she don't want to"

 **[ Are you sure? she will be a great help in times to come...possibly the strongest servant that you can get you know?].** Bahamut said, trying to make Ise change his mind.

Ise looked at Ophis and gave her a smile before answering. " Yeah, I know that she is really strong and all..but she is my friend and I want her to be happy , I want all my servants to be happy, I want us to trust each other and love each other..I want us to be..just like the Gremory group...so, if you don't wanna be my servant Ophis, I understand ok?".

Ophis became surprised at this.  
'Hyoudou Ise don't wanna use my power..don't wanna use me...he only desires happiness, love and trust...maybe..maybe Hyoudou Ise can love me too?..I..really want to see'.

Doing something that she hasn't done in a very long time, Ophis cried tears of happiness. "Hyoudou Ise...I wan't to see, to look at you longer..it would really please if you could make me your 'pawn'...please Hyoudou Ise".

When Ise saw Ophis crying he became desperate, then when she asked to become his pawn he became really confused, sighing, he settled for just smiling at her while he extended his hand in her direction, and 2 black pawn pieces suddenly appeared in his palm, he mentally ordered them to fuse with ophis, when the 2 pieces became part of the ourobors dragon, a black light appeared, forming what looked like a dragon tail, after a while, the light simply died down.

 **[ Well now that this is done, I need you to touch Ophis forehead partner].** Bahamut instructed.

Without saying anything, Ise just walked forward and did as he was told. After a few seconds, his fingers started glowing and some sort of black snakes started to gather all around them, going in Ophis direction and seemengly becoming part of her. This continued for a while, until the last snake came, and Bahamut told Ise that it was done.

The Ouroboros dragon felt completed once more, and she couldn't be more happy, her power was back and she would spent a lot of time looking at Hyoudou Ise, as his pawn.

" Well then, I guess that my journey in Hell begins now...let's go Ophis". With that said, both Ise and his first servant started to walk in a random direction, one happy that she was in the company of her new master, the other, determined to get to the world of the living as soon as possible.

' Wait for me everyone, I am definitely going back'.


	4. God Dragon of Dragons III

**INTO THE DEPTHS OF HELL**

Me and Ophis are walking around for quite a while and suddenly we stopped when we saw a portal forming above us

 **" Partner, if I were you I would definitely step back further so I can see oppais again. "**

" Why is that partner ? " Issei Asked with a hint of worry in his' voice.  
As the portal was getting bigger Issei is running away for his dear life until Bahamut spoke once again.

 **" Hold on for your dear life boy destruction is coming. "** Bahamut said like there was some kind of excitement in his' voice.

As if on cue there was a large red serpentine dragon who collided onto the earth of hell shaking the ground violently.

As the earth shaken Issei and Ophis crashed into each other on the ground  
hoping that the shockwave didn't break their backs'

Issei slowly looked up to see a red serpentine dragon but with wings attached onto his' arm

"Whoa... what is that Bahamut ? "  
Issei slowly rose up to take a good look of the dragon.

The dragon looked up in the sky to give a mighty roar.

he watched in amazement as the earth shook once more. Suddenly Bahamut spoke up

 **" It's Uria the Lord of Searing Flames, He was one of the first 5 Godlike dragons I made, since the ancient times hundreds of monks sealed him in another dimension**  
 **called ' The Volcano of Endless Suffering ' it gained that title because of the location of that area,**  
 **once many people lived there in peace until a God showed up and brought endless suffering to them.**  
 **The Elder Gods had no choice but to turn that place into a wasteland full of chaotic beings who suffered eternally... thus it gained the name."**

Issei stood in amazement not knowing what else to say, as he looked at the two mouthed dragon it began to roar and looked at Issei and Ophis' direction.

" It is the fifth dragon born to be exact, the first one is me, The second is Baka-red, the third one is Ddraig, and the other one is Albion, and HIM the last, but other than that FYI we're all related since we were made by the same dragon"

'Then that means albion and Ddraig are brothers'

Issei looked at Ophis' direction and saw that she was sitting on top of a rock clearly smiling at the Flame dragon.

Issei smiled at her and looked back at the dragon and saw that it was coming towards him at blazing speed, when it was near Issei it slowed down and circled around them, after he was done circling around them he landed softly and changed to a human form

He looked like Vali but had red hair and was wearing a chain on his' neck and had a black shirt that looks like the sleeves were ripped out, he has a torned up jeans, has a spiky bracer, but to put all things aside he looks like a gangster.

"Awesome... it looks like I have an cool older brother"

Uria just smirked and kneeled on one knee and he suddenly spoke

" It's an honor to see you again, Lord-Bahamut " Uria stated as he lowered his' head towards Issei

 **" Ah Uria how nice of you to answer my calling,** **now** **I have something I need you to do, I need you to become part of Issei hyoudo's peerage "**

Uria looked up and smirked

"Of course Bahamut-sama"  
Uria said as he stood up looking back at Issei's glowing crystal in his' chest

 **" Now Issei since you're the king of the peerage I want you to choose wisely what piece are you going to use on him "**

Issei looked at Uria confused and he began to get nervous

 **Issei's Inner Mind**

'Oh no this is hard, I hardly even see what this guy can do yet, oh crap what am I going to do'

' **Calm down partner if you do not yet know how powerful this dragon is then test him out before you either deny him or choose a piece for him'**

'Oh great idea Bahamut'

 **'Well I am the powerful one'**

'Shut the hell up'

 **'Well we are already in hell'**

'Godamnit Bahamut'

Outside of his' thoughts Uria tilted his' head confused why Issei is staring into blank space, he looked at Ophis rasing an eyebrow. Ophis knew why he was doing that so she told him.

"Don't worry he's just facing with Bahamut-sama, he'll return after shortly"

After that Uria took a seat on the rock beside Ophis, only to be pushed by Ophis, he looked up angrily as he saw Ophis with a Bored face.

" My rock, get your own "

Suddenly Issei went back to reality and noticed the two fighting over a rock.

"Hey Uria" Uria suddenly looked at Issei with an eyebrow raised

"I wanna see your skills and your skills in battle, to see what kind of piece I can use for you" Uria smirked and nodded in agreement

" Very well then Issei-sama let us see then " Uria raised his hand forming a fist and Issei fistbumped him.

'He's just like vali but even more cooler'

"Well, let's begin..."

 **Issei Hyoudo's Funeral**

It's been two days after Issei's death

Rias informed Issei's parents that Issei died from a car crash hiding the truth to them.

As the Coffin was being lowered all of the ones who came was crying hardly for the young boy

Inside the coffin was the 8 pawn pieces Isseu Hyoudo used, since it was the only thing that was left of Issei.  
Rias can't bare to use the pawns again knowing that it was her fault that Issei died, she regretted what she's done and she wants to trun back time.  
But even with the power of the powerful magicians they knew that going back to the past was impossible,  
The only thing they could do now was to mope around and move on.

 **Rias' Pov**

After the funeral Rias cried hardly than she's ever before, now that Issei Hyoudou is gone she find it impossible to move on at her current situation.

She remembers all the memories Issei and her made one by one as she starts to get more hopeless

(( _"_ _My name is Rias Gremory. I am a Devil. And I am your Master. Nice to meet you, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Can I call you Ise?_ "))

She cried softly how the memories comes up at the moment

(( _"There's one last thing you should never forget, Ise. Even a Pawn can take down the King. This is basic in chess. This truth also applies for the Devils' chess pieces. You can become stronger."))_

She hugged the pillow tighter wishing all the voices would be gone

(( _" I AM HYOUDOU ISSEI OF THE OCCULT RESEARCH CLUB AND RIAS GREMORY'S VIRGINITY IS MINE " ))_

" No no no no no no NO " Rias shouted as she cried heavily wanting to see Issei one more time she slammed the table breaking it into two.

(( _" "You finally called me by my name... I have waited for this the whole time. I really did... But I didn't have the courage to tell you... So I thought that it would never happen... But when I heard your feelings that time... I was so happy... I was so happy that I was about to cry during the match..." ))_

Suddenly someone bursts into the room it was Asia Argento, Asia tried to comfort Rias she hugged Asia hoping it would all stop when Rias was crying there was one last voice that echoed in her mind

(( _" Issei HANG IN THERE ISSEI,_  
 _WAKE UP ISSEI "_

 _"...Buchuo I love you, goodbye"))_

Rias cryed as Asia cryed along with her, she knew how Rias felt because she was going through the same thing

Rias wiped her last tears and looked up

'This isn't what Issei want me to be, he wants me to have a normal life, and I will grant that request. No matter where you are Issei I love you..."

Rias slept at her bed with a tear stained face as Asia slept along beside her

The wanted to feel the young man's body between them when they go to sleep once more but now they knew they can't, but they have to face reality they can't mope around for their entire lives so they will try hard to move on

 _For Issei_

 **Akeno's POV**

Akeno was staring at the mirror, she have her upper body and both wings exposed.

 _"I like Akeno-san, Akeno-san is my caring senpai and I love her too"_

The fallen angel half devil the one who was known to have a very sadistic smile was now crying heavily.

She wanted to feel Issei more, she promised to Issei that he will also take her virginity as well, but it can never be fulfilled, her loved one was now probably being tortured in the depths of hell, she already feel the pain Issei was experiencing now from the Devils and demons.

 **Into the depths of Hell**

"WOOOHOOOOO..." Issei said as he rode Uria to test how fast he can fly,

"THIS IS TOTALLY NOT A TORTURE AND A PAIN IN THE ASS MOMENT FROM HELL !" Issei said as he gripped onto Uria more while Uria was flying 300km per minute.

 **Student Council/ Night time**

Tsubaki was looking at the window feeling uneasy and insecured even more, now that the Red dragon Emperor is gone who would protect the 4 Rookies' and the 2 households at Kuoh Academy. She was also regretting, she liked Issei but never had the chance to say him, when she saw Issei by the halls she wanted to confess to her but she couldn't do it and so she just waited for the right moment and waited, and waited until there was no more days to come, He was gone as far as all they know, he is perveted but he isn't vulgar that's why a lot of women was attracted to Issei

Sona was currently at her own desk slowly fixing the paperwork of Kuoh Academy, also she has a very sad expression on her face, sure Issei was a great friend, company.

Issei always treated kaichou nicely but all she's done is congratulate him from promoting to a mid-tier class devil, however she knew it wasn't enough, a " congratulation " isn't enough to fulfill a kind man's heart,  
she knew she had to repay him one day but unfortunately, it was too late.

Saji suddenly steps inside of the room,  
Knowing what to expect he quietly sat on one of the chairs infront of the desk.

" Kaichou, it's getting pretty late you should get to bed now " Saji said with a sad face, still heavily scarred because of Issei's death.

"It's fine Saji, Fuku-Kaichou and I could manage well" Sona said forcing a weak smile and returned back to a sad face.

" I understand you kaichou, Issei was also one of my best friends, but we cannot undo his' fate Kaichou. "

Saji looked down and suddenly remembered something.

 _" I'm worth 4 pawns, I bet a pervert like you didn't even mange to consume that many "_

Saji widened his' eyes in realization, suddenly a black and white image formed around his' head again.

 _" Hmph, I wouldn't be hanging around with you pervert, GET LOST "_

Saji realizes what he just remembered, it was the day when he first met Issei, he underestimated him, decieved him, called him vulgar and such other things.

Suddenly Saji was crying softly and closed his' eyes.

"I... I... I called him pervert, disgrace,  
and many other things, I underestimated him, and yet he saved us and sacrificed himself for us...  
I didn't even get to say sorry for him.  
He is a hero in my eyes... " Saji said as he cryed out loud

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE ISSEI-KUN" Saji said as he slammed the desk and cried heavily

Seeing at this behavior Sona, and Tsubaki cryed softly, it's true all of them didn't get to spend enough time to Issei, and all of them who wanted to say something deep from within their hearts now can't fulfill their wish because the person who were they looking for is now dead.

Sona suddenly spoke up having teared eyes flowing from her cheek  
" Saji stop now get back to your room, Issei doesn't want us to be like this, insted he want us to be happy to live again, I just don't know why he had to do " it " but he thinks it was for the best, all now we could do is respect his' decisions and hope time to heal the hole in our hearts "

Tsubaki suddenly cried out more regretting her decisions in her life which made her end up regretting everything.

Saji as a man tried to stop crying, he almost ended up crying again but luckily he managed to pull through.

As he was sniffing he tried to ask Tsubaki question as to why she was crying loudly.

"Fuku-Kaichou ... sniff sniff...  
Why are you crying ... sniff sniff... did you like ... sniff... Issei-san ? "

"I... sniff ...sniff I DO "

Tsubaki was crying now sitting at the floor and showed no sign to stop her crying.

" And ... sniff...sniff  
Did Kaichou... sniff...  
Like Issei... too ? "

"You're wrong Saji"  
She couldn't hold more of her tears back much long as she said

"I LOVED HIM" Sona said as she cried even more, Tears are now dropping down at the paperwork of Kuoh Academy but didn't regret it, since she is now regretting so much big in her life.

" That idiot Issei, Issei will pay for breaking lot's and lot's of hearts "

But he noticed...

Issei is dead, and yet again he cried loud and leaves the Student council going back to his house still crying.

As Sona looked up at the door she suddenly mutters something to herself " A day without Issei Hyoudo will be the day the sun doesn't shine "

Sona wiped the tears once more and got up leaving the office imagining how could she live once again.

Tusbaki followed her after shortly and locking the student council door,  
And after that they went through a magic circle and teleported away.

A man with silver hair a slim body figure was staring at the school window.

" Issei, I hope you know how many hearts you broke because I tell you, once you get back in the real world there's gonna be a very kicking welcoming party from your girlfriends LITERALLY KICKING "

Valis said as he held fafnir's sacred gear and beside him was Tannin who is in the form of a human, He has a bulky presence but looks like Azazel but inly with purple hair.

Vali looked at the direction of the signal 2 days ago and smirked

 **"Let's go Vali, Albion, Fafnir.**  
 **We are going to have a reunion in hell"** Fannin said as he made a pair of wings and slowly ascends, they suddenly flew in the speed of light to the direction of the calling.

"Hangon Issei once we get back from this world, we're gonna film you getting spanked by all of your girlfriends 1000 times ! " Vali said as he, Tannin and Fafnir laughed at his own joke

 **" Would you mind telling me who are his' Girlfriends, Vali ? "** Fafnir asked as a violet glow from the violet jewel of the artificial sacred gear.

"Well there's Rias"  
 **"Akeno Himejima"**  
"Asia Argento"  
 **"Xenovia the wielder of durandal"**  
"Irina the Ace of Michael-sama"  
 **"Then there's that cute Koneko girl"**  
"Then there's Tsubaki who we just heard earlier"  
 **"Even Sona Sitri of the Sitri household admitted she has feelings for Issei, but was not able to commit it infront of him though.**  
"Serafall Leviathan"  
 **"Gabriel the angel as well"**  
"Damn that boy is really unbelievable"

 **"Yeah, I know right ? "** Tannin said as they stopped infront to a convinience store

"What are we doing now Tannin ?"  
Vali said as he has his' eyebrow raised high

" **Well it's going to be a long trip isn't it ? So might as well be prepared"** Tannin said as he changed to a human form and ran while he entered the store

 **"Oh boy..."** Fafnir said as Vali looked at the trail of dust because of Tannin's speed.

"It's going to be a loooooong night"  
Vali said as he went to chase the dragon king.

 **Into the depths of Hell**

" Whooaaaa " Issei Shouted as they came to a full stop, as Uria let Issei down Issei spoke to him once more  
"Wow you are fast Uria, I think you should be a worthy Knight !  
But we can only settle this after our battle ".

 **"Partner I suggest you should settle down, you can't use my power because you're still weak enough, and your real power is being held back "**

" Why is that Bahamut ? " Issei said as he looked at the glowing jewen in his' chest.

 **" If I remember correctly Ddraig's was awaken because of you pushing an oppai, but since you have a new different partner I bet that won't be the reason of your awakening anymore, the only way to unlock my powers is either that you train now, but my powers unlock after at least 4 years, and I doubt you won't able to last long because the moment you get up there in the real world...**  
 **Well let's just say if your girlfriends saw you... you get 10,000 spankings all in all.**

Issei had a sweat drop after the last part, now that he's heard it he's completely panicking.

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO IF MY GIRLFRIENDS-" Issei was cutoff when he remembered something on what the God dragon said.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN GIRLFRIENDS ?" Bahamut was now laughing his ass off due to how clueless his' master is.

Ophis and Uria who changed back to human form laughed as well when they heard of what the God Dragon was conversing to Issei.

 **"Kukukukukuku, Partner if you could remember, how many girls do you know that was always close to you"** Bahamut said as he crossed his' arms

"Well if I remember correctly there's-"  
Issei suddenly stopped dead in his' words and began to open his mouth and then he looked pale like his' soul was taken away from him.

"What am I gonna do all in all that's 8000 spankings !"

 **"Wrong partner 10,000, it looks like two more girls are added in your so-called ' Harem ' "**

Ophis and Uria widened their eyes and laughed so hard than last time that they had tears coming out of their eyes.

Brother... Unlucky... Uria said as he struggled not to laugh, but failed, now he was on the ground curled up helplessly trying to get up but can't stop laughing, suddenly Ophis soon joined him too.

Issei can't help but imagine what will happen if he gone up back there

 _ **Imagination**_

 _" Issei you broke our hearts and now you're going to pay " Rias said as she stuck out a whip the other 9 girls_

 _And then all of them suddenly shouted_

 _"10,000 SPANKINGS"_

 _"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"_  
 _Issei can't help but shout at his' own imagination_

 **In the depths of Hell**

Issei returned to the normal world and saw two dragons both the opposite sex to each other still trying to stop laughing

" Come on guys, it's already bad since i'm going to get tortured, please don't make this even worse. "

Issei looked at the two who got up and they wiped the tear from their eyes.

"Hai, Issei-sama" Issei can't help but smile at the nickname, well at least he deserve the respect.

"Hey Bahamut, you told me there are two ways to unlock my true powers,  
The other one was to train hardly right ?"

 **"Mhmm"**

"Then what is the other one ? "

 **"... You must get shot by all the current Maous with their power...**  
 **And i doubt that, that is the thing they're going to do after they see you"**

"Hmmmmm, oh yeah, Uria in my state I can't fight yet so i'm just going to make you my knight" Issei brought out a Knight Piece and put it infront of Uria's human form.

" I, Issei Hyoudou, turn you into my rightful knight, who will be there by my side and so on, live for me at once NOBLE DRAGON "

as the Knight piece went inside Uria, he kneeled down on one knee infront of Issei and spoke "I am greatly honored Issei-sama"

Issei smiled at the new comrade and said

" Well guys let's go "

Uria turned to his' dragon form again letting Issei rest and Ophis as they go to the trip

While Issei was sleeping Ophis can't help but to snuggle up on his chest

" you really are a kind and pure-hearted dragon Issei-sama " Ophis closed her eyes and then she started to snore to sleep

 **" you really are one lucky bastard, partner "** Bahamut said as he rest on his core as well


	5. God Dragon of Dragons IV

**In the Depths of Hell**

Issei and the two dragons are walking in a random direction, hoping that they find something eventually.

'Hey Bahamut since we're in hell, how come all of the devils don't know where we are ? '

 **[ It's because that this place is where the elder devils live, they are the ones in charge of this place after getting killed in the great war, no one can sense us here because it's basically heaven of devils, to put it simply, after the devils die they go here, and they can never go here if they don't die]**

'I thought you said I wasn't dead ?! '

 **[You are dead you numbskull, but once you have your own peerage they can give your soul and body some energy so you will be reborn again, and you will be the host of the God dragon in the flesh !]**

'Well there goes my reputation'

 **[Now what's that suppose to mean boy ?!]**

Issei didn't answer not wanting to worsen the situation. After what seems like hours of silence a portal in the underworld shocked the three of them. The portal opened and opened until what looks like an eastern dragon came out, it was huge, white, and Issei probably know who that dragon is, it's Midgardsormr.

Midgardsormr rose his head and walked towards Issei, when he was closer he changed to a human form he looks like Kuroko in Kuroko-no-basketball, he bent down one knee and exclaimed proudly "Lord Bahamut-sama I have rose from my eternal slumber and i'm here to serve you once again"

Issei just stared at the dragon, as he recalled Loki once summoned Midgardsormr to kill Rias' peerage

 **[Ah Midgardsormr how kind of you to answer my calling, after the great war of the three factions you've been nothing but a lazy disgrace to us dragons, You even tried to kill my host here ! ]**

Midgardsormr suddenly looked up and rose his' head, he was surprised indeed that the one who possess the God Dragon was the former Sekiryuutei.

"I am deeply sorry my lord, I was tricked and that stupid false god Loki got himself the best of me, I will accept any punishment you demand, just say the word"

 **'This is getting interesting partner, what would you let him do ?**  
 **-Let him take a bath in the Volcano of eternal suffering ?**  
 **-Tie his pathetic snake body into a ball and use him as a ball to any sport ?**  
 **-10000 spankings ?**  
 **-Let him watch 800 episodes of Dora the explorer back to back ?**  
 **-Or even better... ALL OF THEM !**  
 **just say the word partner ! ]**

Issei just kept silent and thought about it, after the conclusion appeared on his' head he quickly said his' answer

"Midgardsormr rise" Midgardsormr rose back onto his' feet and swayed his' blue hair

"As much as I hate to say it you are still a dragon of my kind, my partner created 11 of you together so you can be a family, now I'm a part of your family and now I ask you to be placed on my peerage and under my command, do you accept my request Midgardsormr ? "

Midgardsormr bowed his head and nodded. Issei smiled and thinked of what piece he should use for him.

'Since he's an easter dragon maybe he can be fast like Uria, but then again as I recall our fight with Loki Midgardsormr didn't even moved at all, he was just using elemental powers' Issei stopped for a little while until there was once again an idea on his' mind

'Since he's serpentine and elemental type maybe he could be a nice defence system' Issei finally came to his' conclusions and decided...

"Midgardsormr I humbly make you my Rook to protect my peerage in terms of battles, I make you a dragon with unbelievable defence strategy and tactics"

After the piece was now inside Midgardsormr he quickly stood up and went to Ophis' and Uria's direction, Uria suddenly high-fived him and said

"Welcome back, brother"

 **Kuoh Academy**

Rias is now sitting at her desk heads down in her classroom clearly trying to get Issei off of her mind. Sona knew this and quickly stood up to comfort Rias. Rias suddenly sensed demon presence and looked up to see Sona with a weak smile, Sona grabbed a nearby chair to sit on and Rias suddenly talked to her

"I don't know why he have to die Sona he sacrificed us so we can't be killed by that no good, false god Loki"  
Rias said have a deep frown in her face, Sona looked at Rias and became sad it was really hard for all of the three factions when they heard about Issei's death,Especially for the Angels Gabriel is still crying for crying out loud!

There was a brief silence until Sona spoke softly once again " My peerage also didn't know why, but all we know is that Issei thought it was for the best Rias, all we could do now was to bear all the pain until time heals us completely" Sona said holding back the tears, she really didn't want to bear anymore pain all she wants to see is Issei Hyoudo alive and well.

"Thanks Sona, can we have a game of chess after class later ? " Rias asked with a weak smile, her eyes still a little bit red.

"Sure Rias, but remember I won't lose to you ! " Rias smirked when she heard Sona boast about herself, maybe just maybe, their hearts will be completely cured.

 **Time skip, Student Council Office.**

"Checkmate" Rias said as she moved her bishop trapping the king with the rooks and the queen.

"Wow you've gotten better Rias, I'm quite impressed !" Sona said as the whole student council and occult research club cheered for them.

Saji spoke to Kiba quietly so that the other can't really hear them.

"It's really going quite well with the two clans after these days huh ? " Saji said as he showed a weak smile

"Issei Hyoudou is really a true hero right Asia ?"

Asia rosed her head up with a sad face and then smiled weakly  
"Hai, no matter where Issei-senpai is I know he will always be there to watch us, like what the biblical God is doing, even if he's dead he's still watching us"

Saji turned to look back at the two leader of the factions. "Maybe we can finally put Issei's death behind us and move on" Saji muttered and watched as the two teenagers fix the chessboard for another round

 **Into the depths of Hell**

Midgardsormr showed a demo to Issei Hyoudo what his powers are.

Issei noticed that he really was indeed an impressive dragon, 'was he just holding back when were fighting him ?'

Suddenly when Issei was deep in his' thought a green light was showing on his left arm, after 3 minutes his' arm was now covered with the boosted gear.

"Ddraig, Are you there ?  
Answer me ! "

 **{Yes I'm here partner, it's the condition of the two heavenly dragons, when they transport the spirit of their host to the sealed realm, the dragon or dragons must not be active for a certain amount of time}**

"Ok, but why did you do it Ddraig ?  
Why did you make me see the frustrated miserable old God dragon ? "

 **[I'M STILL HERE YOU KNOW]**

'Oh sorry'

Ddraig can't help but laugh and soon the three dragons laughed with him also, the God Dragon was just insulted by a mere teenager. After what seems like forever Ddraig finally spoke again.

 **{I did it to save you partner, if I didn't then you should be reborn again as a new person with a higher rate of you not getting me back, to put it simply you will live as a new person again, and you will never see Rias,Akeno,Koneko, or everyone}**

'Oh' Issei just nodded nervously and looked towards the three dragons chatting about their lives. When Issei was about to command them to be ready for another travel a huge portal came out of nowhere.

 **{{Brace yourselves !}}** Midgardsormr said as he took cover, everyone followed after Midgardsormr, the portal opening was always trouble, when someone opens a portal to another dimension the portal makes gusts of air.

After the wind seems to cool down everybody looked up to see who it was, it was Vali and another dude. Vali looked like he was searching around then Issei suddenly stood up.

"Hey Vali, fancy meeting you here"

"Fancy meeting me at my father's domain ?" Issei smirked as he remember that Vali was one of the descendants of Lucifer

"I'm glad to see you're well Issei, all of the three factions were depressed as hell when you died !" Vali said holding back the laughter

"Yeah that does sound funny, hey I heard two other women likes me, do you have any idea who those two might be ?" Issei said wanting to confirm his' suspicions

" Yeah I do know who they are, but you'll just have to wait and find out for yourself" Vali said as chuckles were heard from the group.

Issei looked at the other guy and asked Vali " did Azazel work out after I died ? Because if he did that would be funny as heaven" Vali laughed and answered Issei quickly

"Nope this is Tannin remember ? the one who trained you to perfect your balance breaker" Vali said as Tannin looked around hell, he turned to look at the two wielder of the heavenly dragons and said

 **"My training was useless because all he needed to do was just push a Goddamn nipple, so much for an oppai lover"** Tannin said and Issei can't help but have a sweat drop after that one

 **{It's good to see you well Tannin}** Ddraig said as Issei turned back to Vali, Vali was holding the artificial savred gear of Azazel he asked why does he have it.

"Vali isn't that Azazel's artificial sacred gear ? What are you doing with it ?" Issei raised his eyebrow waiting for the answer, Bahamut suddenly spoke up answering Issei's question.

 **[ All powerful 11 dragons that I made answered my calling partner, expect more dragons to come, don't be surprised if they are here to form alliance with you or to try and kill you ]** Bahamut said as a blue jewel glowed through Issei's chest

"Why would they want to kill me ?" Issei said as he was getting curious and scared to think that hundreds of dragons were to kill him

 **{It's because you now wield the most powerful existence, the creator of everything, Killing you will grant the killer a great title}**

 **[ yeah from now on after you get out of here you should keep under a low profile just to be safe]**

"Ok I got that guys" Issei said as he looked towards the group Vali was staring at Uria and asked Issei a question  
"Hey why does this guy look like me ?" Uria just smirked and smiled at the vanishing dragon's host

"We were all made by Bahamut-sama and technically we're all brothers and sisters" Uria said as he smirked and fistbumped Vali

'Interesting. Simply interesting' Vali thought as he looked towards Issei.

"So Issei, you possess the almighty Bahamut ?"

"Not just that Vali but also Ddraig, which means i'm still your rival" Issei smirked and he looked up at the sky to see a really huge portal it was 50 meters long vertically and 30 meters wide. The portal made strong winds, Vali and Issei was now currently dug their dragon claws onto the ground hoping they won't fly off to nowhere.

After what seems like 3 minutes a Giant red dragon appeared and after him was a western blue dragon, a green short eastern dragon with leaves trailing after him, and a red serpentine like dragon that looks like Uria, but different.

The 4 dragons headed down towards the land, and they changed their forms to human. The first one who went to Issei was a beautiful teen blue haired teen, but it was not Xenovia.

"My name is Tiamat, your highness I've answered your calling" Tiamat said as she bowed her head kneeled down infront of him.

Tiamat lookes like Alexis Rhodes from yu-gi-oh GX, But her hair wasn't dark yellow colored, it's Blue.

Tiamat looked up and saw Issei with two arm gears

One was the boosted gear  
And the other was colored dark red. Tiamat looked at the boosted gear and suddenly, hatred formed around her eyes, Without hesitating Tiamat quickly pummeled Issei down wrestling him.

"H-Hey what gives ?!"  
Issei said as he pushed Tiamat back up

 **(( DDRAIG AFTER FOR WHAT SEEMS LIKE FOREVER YOU SHOW UP TO ME, JUST LIKE THAT, AFTER YOU LEFT ME AND DIDN'T PROVE YOUR PROMISE !?))**

 **{Oh no...}**

"Why Ddraig, do you know this dragon ?, what's she talking about 'promise' ?" Issei asked the dragon who was now getting stressed out.

 **(( DDRAIG YOU BASTARD))** Tiamat shouted and charged with her dragon form at Issei once again and soon enough Issei was thrown faraway in the middle of nowhere, Tiamat and the others followed him

Issei rose back up again spitting out some blood

"What is wrong with you !?  
What did even Ddraig do to you that provoked you this much" Issei shouted at Tiamat who changed back to her human form, she was quiet for such a long time then she suddenly spoke up.

 **(( Ddraig... promised me... we...**  
 **make... dragon eggs))** Tiamat blushed on her human form, everyone just stared with a " ... " expression on thier faces

 **[ you do realize Ddraig is your older brother right ?]** Bahamut said breaking the staring contest between Tiamat and Issei

Tiamat just blushed and hugged Issei  
And said  
 **(( Onee-chan liked me too,that's why he made me a promise))**  
Tiamat said looking sad with a pouty face.

"Got anything to say to this partner ?"  
Issei asked Ddraig inside his' head

 **{ This is just too awkward}**

 **[Kukukukuku, Incest is a bad thing Ddraig]**

 **[[[It's nice to hear from you again Bahamut-sama]]]** Great Red said as he kneeled down towards Issei

 **[Ah yes indeed Great read, In fact your dragon size is half of my true form, truly impressive, expected of my eldest dragon, but I know you can't keep up with my power, I can easily destroy you, ya know ?]** Said the glowing jewel in Issei's chest

 **{{{ I'm here to serve as well my lord }}}** Slifer said as he changed to a human form, he took the form of Tatsumi in Akame Ga Kill.

 **[ You finally got bored flying above the eternal bliss huh ? ]** Slifer couldn't help but smirk

 **{{{ I promise that I will not let you down again my Lord }}}** Slifer said as another dragon came behind him.

 **[[ It's me My lord, I have come to serve you once again ]]** The Jade dragon said as he bowed down with respect, he looked like Lubbock in Akame Ga Kill

 **[ Ah Jade you can be useful, but that depends on my host, whether he will accept you or not ]**

"Issei was once under pressure again"  
His' peerage was quickly growing everyday. Non-stop.

 **[ Partner since you are eager to get back to your own domain I will teach you the powers of these dragons to save time,**

 **Tiamat- Dragon King with incredible speed, incredible strenght, and was chosen to be the most powerful among Dragon Kings**

 **Slifer- fearsome mouth considering it's two, he's more of a fight infront of the lines rather than a runaway madman, that's why he and Urua doesn't work out well**

 **Great Red- the most powerful among the other 10 Dragons I made,**  
 **He is 50 meters tall and 20 meters wide, he is bound to be noisy, to be exact opposite of Ophis. Ophis wants silence but Great Red causes mayhem and noise. That's why he and Ophis are full of hatred towards each other.**

 **Jade Dragon- the legendary elemental dragon, nice support for the dragons since he can manipulate the atmosphere for dragon's season, an atmosphere that changes the condition of a dragon, either strong or stronger. He can also use lightning to call air strike.**

 **What's it gonna be partner ?]**

" I'm going to declare

Slifer- 2 Pawn for the frontlines of war  
Tiamat-Knight for her fast movements and strong attacks  
Jade-Bishop for supporting dragons and healing them  
Great Red- Rook for Great wall of defense  
Vali- Bishop for Divine dividing support  
Tannin- 2 pawns to help Slifer battle  
Fafnir- 2 pawns, because I don't know exactly what you can do" Issei said as he finished the peerage ritual.

After they were finished Issei decided to leave the underworld of underworld.

 **[ Simply foolish partner, you can die because you aren't full human and just a mere spirit ]**

 **{{{ sssssso what do you ssssssuggessst bahamut-sama }}}** slifer asked aware of what bahamut is saying

 **[ I'm saying that for my host to regain flesh once again we need to-]**

 **(( give our energy for him to be revived with flesh once again ))** Tiamat said cutting off Bahamut

" I don't know Partner, if they don't want to do it then leave them be " Issei said as he looked at hell once again, he was slapped and he escaped from his' thoughts.

" Hey what was that for ?" Issei asked rubbing his' cheek.

 **(( you are our king, ask us to leave you proves you are foolish enough not to be a leader ))** Tiamat said as she glared daggers at tatsumi

 **{ she's right partner, since you are a leader of the newly born dragon peerage you should have authority once for a while }**

 **[ needless to say this but dragons like stubborn, demanding leaders if they truly respect their own leader]**

" well are you will to do it Vali ?" Issei asked as he turned towards Vali's direction

" if it's to see the chance you get slapped in the ass by your' girlfriends... I'm happy to do so " Vali smiled showing the most devious and evil smile Issei has seen from his entire life.

 **[ ok no objections ? ]**

 **" Yes sir "** all of them shouted

 **[ Ok partner no one objects so you should be alright ]**

"Ok what now ?"

 **[ ok everybody form a circle ]** Bahamit was obeyed and everyone formed a circle

 **[Partner go into the middle and kneel down on one knee]** Issei did as he was told

 **[ By the power bestowed by me I shall use the powers of the 11 powerful dragons to revive you with another flesh, to keep your appearance, and to make you mature ]**

The 11 dragons chanted words

" **"He is the greatest, He is the chosen one, he will change the world, he will make sure evil is gone""**

After light was shot down on Issei blood and flesh started to form around the transparent body miraculously making him human again, after everything was done Issei stood up looking at his arms, hands, and legs.

"Wow this is cool Old man, thanks i can finally go back to the surface once again"

Bahamut was insulted as he was called " old man " but quickly dismissed it as he saw his' partner happy and high-fiving every peerage member he has.

"Hey bahamut"

 **[ ? ]**

 **"** Can I change my appearance for a bit ?"

 **[ yeah but I could only change the color of your eyes, and hair, not your appearance because you have to work for your appearance partner, it shows if you are fit, or obese ]**

"Well I would like my hair to be silver with red streaks, and one of my eye to be gold, and the other crimson red" bright light appeared from Issei, and the changes have been made, he has 1 gold eye, and the other Crimson, His hair was now silver with red streaks on the edge. His dress was now closer to Vali.

 **(( wow, our king is sure... " eye catching ))** Tiamat said as she blushed at the appearance. Issei just shrugged it off.

 **[ partner remember you have to get struck by the three faction leaders, you don't have to do it now, but if you wish to be truly awaken you should do now as you please ]**

"I know that Bahamut, I'm not eager like an old dragon baffoon like you" Issei said as the other dragons laughed

"Now that was comedy gold" Vali said wiping a tear " Very interesting Issei, you got the creator of all existence to bow down on his knees, simply amazing "

Bahamut can't help but cry  
 **[ I don't have time for this crap, I'm going to bed ]**

"Do as you please Bahamut, the trip will take longer" Issei said at the jewel in his chest

'Wait for me everyone I'm coming back' Issei thought as he looked at the black sky of the underworld

Suddenly a portal appeared and there's a figure with 12 black bird wings

" I knew it, you are the one causing trouble in this place " The figure said as he smirked

" let's go surprise them, what do you think... 

Former Red dragon emperor " Azazel smirked while chuckling happily

Issei couldn't help but put an evil smirk

" remember to make this a secret Azazel " Issei said with a cocky face

" remember that you have 10,000 spankings after you get up there "

Issei dropped his smirk and the others just laughed.

" oh brother "  
_

 **Kuoh Academy**  
 **Time Lapse 3 days**

The whole OCR, Student council were gathered on the new school building.

"Azazel, any chance of answering my question ?" Sirzech's said glaring daggers at Azazel

The whole OCR, and Student Council could only question of there presence for the meeting, they should be enjoying the weekends.

" Ah, of course Sirzechs, don't be so eager, you'll have wrinkles" Azazel said earning a chuckle from the other factions.

" As Sirzechs-sama asked azazel, why did you gather us here ? " Michael asked with a more patient voice compared to Sirzechs.

" there was a problem in the Hell of Underworld " Azazel said crossing his arms.

"what does an angel have to do with the devil and fallen angel's aff-" Azazel cut Irina from talking

"You see, it was not a 'something', it was a 'someone'." Azazel smirked as Michael and Sirzech leaned from there seats, showing a sign that they are interested.

" you can come out now "

_  
Issei's peerage

Issei-king  
Ophis-2 pawns  
Slifer-2 pawns  
Tannin- 2 pawns  
Fafnir- 2 pawns  
Tiamat- Knight  
Uria- Knight  
Great Red- Rook  
Midgardsormr- Rook  
Albion/Vali- Bishop  
Jade- Bishop


	6. God Dragon of Dragons V

**[Bahamut]**

 **[[Uria]]**

 **[[[Jade Dragon]]]**

 **{Ddraig}**

 **{{Fafnir}}**

 **{{Midgardsormr}}**

 **{{{Slifer}}}**

 **(Albion)**

 **((Tiamat))**

 **"Tannin & other dragons"**

"Saying"

'Thought'

"You can come out now" Azazel said as Vali came out with a gold sacred gear in his' right hand

"Here Azazel, I don't need this piece of crap anymore, Fafnir is freed, that thing is useless now" Vali said with a smirk

Azazel looked at the others with a smile, the look on their faces was just priceless. Azazel put the Scrap in his' pocket as Vali continued to speak.

"Like the angels, devils, fallen angels, the dragon now also have a faction" Vali said widening his' smirk

"And we want to have a rating game against the three factions". Michael and Sirzech's widened their eyes as Vali stated his words.

"And we're requesting that the three legendary faction leaders to be in one team, and we will fight them" Vali said as he crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and smirked, Michael and Sirzechs don't know the reason why he was doing this but Azazel just smirked as he remembered something.

 **Flashback**

The train to the human world was long and the other dragons were now sleeping. Azazel was walking around and saw Issei on the couch, deep in his thoughts.

"Hey Issei, what's the problem you look like you're troubled" Azazel said as Issei snapped out from his' thoughts

"Azazel... I can't really explain this to you" Issei said and as he was about to trail off someone stopped him

"Issei, you've been acting different, after everyone thought you died you have been making trouble in the underworld of underworld, and not just that, it looks like the real Issei is dead" Azazel said as he deadpanned the final part.

"You can't blame me Azazel, i'm a new born man, made from the blood and flesh of dragons, the Issei you knew is dead, I am now a born warrior who will seek out power and use it to protect others" Issei said with calm voice not regretting every word he said.

"Heh, Issei I can't help but laugh at how foolish you are" Azazel said as he smirked while Issei was quite offended

"What does that mean ? Azazel ?"  
Issei said glaring at him. Azazel can't help but chuckle at the clueless Issei.

"You think you are perfect but you are not, You act like you are perfect but you are wrong, You speak like you are new man, but you aren't" Azazel said and turned to see a very confused Issei.

"To put it simply, everything you are saying are the things you actually don't want to be, you're building a wall to block us out but the wall you made were full of holes, which means whatever words you said to defend yourself you're still "predictable" Azazel said as he continued "You think you can handle everything but you know to yourself that you can't" Azazel said Issei calmed down

"Wow, you just said those deep words just to make me say something to you, I'm really surprised" Issei said as he grabbed a glass of wine and drank it Azazel joined him and asked him a question.

"So, as I asked what were you thinking deeply to shut yourself from the outside world Issei ?" Azazel said as he closed his' eyes, letting the wine take over him slowly.

" I have a new sacred gear, and the creature that is sealed within it was the Creator of everything himself" Issei said as he filled another glass with wine. Azazel's eyes shot up as he heard the word ' Sacred Gear '  
He looked over to Issei and grabbed his' shoulders "will there be a chance when I can study that new sacred gear ?" Azazel said with hunger in his' eyes.

 **[Don't even think about it you weakling]**

Someone said making Azazel turn to see who said that, he turned back to Issei and saw the jewel in his' chest was glowing. Azazel can only say the words " what the fuck are you ?"

 **[Kukuku, you fallen angels sure are pathethic along with the devils and angels, I am the one and almighty BAHAMUT, creator of all God's and Worlds]** Bahamut said priding the last words. Azazel can't belive these words easily but he tried to accept the fact.

"Very interesting Bahamut-sama, but if I may I ask you, if you really are the entity that created everything how come you chose Issei as you host ?" Azazel asked raising an eyebrow while drinking more wine

 **[After this bastard die Ddraig sent him to me and let me judge over him and his' past, he sure is interesting, even if he is fulfilled with power he still protect the weak, he swore to protect everyone, whether he knows him/her or not, that's why I chose him as my host, because he is worthy of my power]** Bahut said calming down as the jewel on Issei's chest calmed down the light.

"How powerful exactly are you Bahamut-Sama ?" Azazel asked with a serious expression.

 **[Pfft, you know the top most powerful ten right ?]** Bahamut said while Azazel just only nodded

 **[Well I rank no. 0 which means I am stronger than that " Great Red " or whatever you call him at your place]** Bahamut said as Azazel jumped a little from his seat, 'he stated that HE was stronger than the one and only Great Red' Azazel thought as he looked at Issei's glowing jewel with a serious face as Bahamut started to speak again, this time Vali joined the conversation because he heard them talking about the 'top most powerful 10'

 **[But the condition of being a sacred gear is that my host has to unlock my power]** Bahamut said making a hint of worry in his' voice.

" How is that a problem ?" Vali said as he sat down on the opposite direstion of the couch.

 **[The problem is that since I am powerful than the top most powerful 10, to unlock my power is not just like taking a candy from a baby. It will take 400-6000 years for my host to unlock my power]** Bahamut said while Azazel had a troubled expression 'did it really have to take that long ?' Azazel thought and looked back at Issei's chest.

 **[There is an other way]** Bahamut said while Azazel widened his' eyes. Valu just smirked since he already knew what this was all about, due to that he got up and left to take a nap.

"What is it Bahamut-sama?" Azazel said as he crossed his- arms, preparing for anything on what will happen, and what he was about to say.

 **[My partner needs to get struck by the Faction leaders' signature kill move]** Bahamut said as Azazel just smirked to see how it was easy to unlock Issei's power.

"will that be all ?" Azazel said as he made a mental note to himself. Bahamut quickly spoke up before the light of the jewel died down.

 **[Oh and by the way, you need to keep this a secret from the other factions, because once they knew I doubt that trying to struck him with all your power will be the first thing they'll do,Azazel, all of my power needs a jumpstart,2 maou, 1 God king, 1 fallen angel leader will be enough to make unlock it]** Bahamut said as the light died down, Azazel looked up to see a drunked Issei he just smirked

'Under age drinking...  
Kids these days' Azazel thought and chuckled before he stood up and walked to the cockpit of the train again leaving behind the sleepin Issei.

 **Flashback End**

 **"** That is completely proposterous" said Rias

"What a foolish act to stand your ground and challenge the current four great leaders of the legendary factions" said Sona with hatred in her eyes

Vali just smirked and said "My king also want the Rookie four to participate in the rating game against the dragons" everybody can't help but stiffen to what just Vali said

'He just said 'my king' Impossible !  
The host of the vanishing dragon  
will never be a servant, who is this 'king' is he really that powerful' Rias thought while he looked up to see Sirzechs, Sirzechs just nodded and said " we accept the challenge, if you want, the Rating game will commence at after 5 months of preparation, Grayfia mark the date"

"Hai, Sirzechs-sama" Grayfia said as she teleported out of the office. Vali just smirked 'you're making a big mistake here Sirzechs, it won't be my fault if Issei accidentally takes your life away' Vali said as he grinned, turned around, and waved at the faction leaders

"Well I think this is goodbye, I will inform my king immediately" Vali vanished as he said his final words, after that Azazel finally stopped laughing

"Azazel-sama why are you laughing ?" Serafall asked with a small voice and a little fang from the edge of her mouth.

"I just remembered, tomorrow will be family day here on Kuoh Academy" after Azazel said that Sona quickly widened her eyes as Serafall slowly turned to her with a yandere face.

"Sona-tan how dare you not say that to me ?" Serafall said as she tilted her head with the creepy face still on. After for a few seconds Sona started running and they could hear her say words as it fainted to the distance.  
"one day Azazel I'm going to have you pay for thiiiiiisssssssss"

Serafall just followed the trail of dust slowly with the creepy face still intact. Everyone can't help but laugh on how ridiculous Serafall followed Sona slowly.

"Serafall really IS one of a kind" Michael said as Irina prepared a portal for heaven.

"You could say that again, oh and Rias see you tomorrow, father will be here to take videos of your ' first year of college life' hahahahahaha" Sirzechs said as he teleported to hell.

Rias could only look at Akeno who now has a very sadistic smile on her face.

"Fufufufufufu Rias, remember the time when Issei made you your first Statue ?" Akeno asked still clearly laughing between her words.

"Yeah Akeno, it's still funny how he got to make a perfect naked mini version of me" Rias said as they finally walked to the hallway of the school and eventually back to the old school building.

"What can I say, Issei is one unique fish in the sea" Akeno said as she went to the kitchen to make some tea.

'If you could only see how many beings grieved over your death Issei'  
Rias said as she made a frown face

 **Unknown place**

"So you finally informed them ?" A man with a hood asked Vali who now turned to look at him.

"Yes Issei,the event of your true awakening will now be even closer" Vali said as the other dragons smirked.

"I'm also looking forward for a rematch again Issei Hyoudou" Vali said putting on a serious face.

"Sure, after all of this is over,you and I can settle this once and for all" Issei said giving a weak smile towards Vali.

 **[But don't even think of winning, host of albion, you are infinite years too early to go toe to toe with my true power]**

Bahamut said as Vali clutched back his' seat.

 **"Tomorrow will be family day in Kuoh Academy, they made a new event 'battle of the bands' for families to play and bond by playing musical instruments"** Tannin said as Issei's face looked like he had a plan.

 **{{{Yessssss masssster, the ssssstudent council, ORC, and the faction leaderssssss will be participating}}}** Slifer said as he gave Issei a new Kuoh Academy uniform

 **(We also enrolled all of us there in the same classroom, with the 1st year college students)** Albion said as Issei's eyes widened in fear.

"That means... Rias, Akeno, others will be there, WILL BE MY CLASSMATE" Issei said as he tried to control his' panicking state.

 **[[[Is there something wrong my lord ?]]]** Jade said with a curious voice, Issei just tried to calm down.

"I was planning for a dramatic reunion where I will look badass and stuff" Issei said as he scratched his' gray hair.

 **((Fufufufufufufu, how about you just where a disguise ?))** Tiamat said as she gave me a new outfit. It was a black jacket with the sleeves torn, skinny jeans, chains for the pocket.

 **{It suits your gray hair with red streaks too partner}** Ddraig said taking a look on Issei.

"Thanks Ddraig" Issei said as he wore the outfit.

Issei looked at the mirror mumbling "I look like a gangster" Issei just shrugged it off and walked towards the room where the others was. Issei can't stand of this crappy place they call 'hideout' they have to move to civilization.

"Okay I'm planning to move back to Kuoh because of my enrollment to Kuoh academy, you will all have to join me in the school so when something happens, we can contact each other quickly. That school is full of devils but they're not hostile, try to be more calm and never let them notice that you're all dragon, they only know Vali but not all of you"

"Understood Issei-sama" all of them shouted in unison.

 **[The two nekomatas will be a problem though]** Bahamut said while Issei look at his' jewel.

"We are stronger than all of them Bahamut, believe that we can surpass their sensing abilities" Issei raised his' hand to the air.

 **[Having lots of motivation now are we ?]**  
Bahamut said with a cocky smile. He already knew how it will all turn out.

"Yeah Ossan" Issei said as the others chuckled, Bahamut just grunted then suddenly widened his' eyes

 **[And we can finally grope on some Oppai !]** Bahamut said as he started jumping up and down in the sacred gear. Issei can't help but sigh at the perverted dragon. He also chuckled since wasn't it supposed to be the other way around ?

 **Issei's POV**

"NOW THIS IS LIFE" Issei shouted at the newly bought 8 story mansion.

Slifer can't help but chuckle at how Issei immediately drank at the water station that has a sign that says 'water not cleaned' and by the looks of the sign it was 5 years old.

Uria and Jade took two rooms at the last floor

Issei took the master's bedroom on the 4th floor.

Slifer and Vali took the rooms on the 2nd floor while tiamat was on the far side of the 2nd floor.

Tannin prefered outside for his' daily training basis, while Midgardsormr took the pool for himself.

 **((I'm going to make dinner, Issei-sama))** tiamat said as she turned to head to the kitchen

 **[[I'm going to train with tannin Issei-sama want to join me ?]]** Uria said as he walked out of the elevator.

"Nah I'm good, thanks for asking" Issei said looking bored.

'Man it's really boring without the gang, I wonder what they're up to' Issei said while staring at the window.

 **Kuoh Academy**

Rias and Sona's peerage were preparing the gym for the battle of the bands event tomorrow. Serafall helped not hesistating on bit because of her energetic body.

Saji and Kiba were preaparing the drums, Koneko brought all the guitars, Asia was positioning the mic stand.

Tsubaki was outside preparing the ticket booth with Akeno.

3 months after Issei died alot has changed. Tsubaki was now having a major crush on Kiba, Sona gladly accepted Saji more than a friend "atleast that's what she calls it"  
Rias still have nobody, she just thought that boys are always the same again. Xenovia evolved durandal into Durandal II, it harness the power of the excalibur destruction, and the excalibur nightmare, every sword she tried to spar was just easily cut into two except for Kiba's.

"It's funny you know, these last 3 months I never thought that we would get over him" Rias said to Sona as their peerage tried to help Saji from the tangled banners.

"I thought you would be the one so much devastated about this" Sona said as she turned towards Rias.

"I'm still curious though, what would I do about those 8 pawn pieces I buried ?" Rias asked to Sona who was struggling to answer the question, she quickly calmed down and replied.

"I think you should at least give those to a new host, it was unecessary to bury them anyways, well good bye I got to inform my family about tomorrow" Sona said as she went to a magic circle and then teleported away from the group.

"Issei" Rias said feeling hopeless  
"I will never get over you..."


	7. God Dragon of Dragons VI

**[Bahamut]**

 **[[Uria]]**

 **[[[Jade Dragon]]]**

 **{Ddraig}**

 **{{Fafnir}}**

 **{{Midgardsormr}}**

 **{{{Slifer}}}**

 **(Albion)**

 **((Tiamat))**

 **"Tannin & other dragons"**

"Saying"

'Thought'

 **Kuoh Academy**

It was now Family day. Rias had his' father and brother come over while Sona had her father and sister. They were now at the Gym to gather and talk about the school's Battle of the Bands event.

"It's been a long time since we saw each other again Sitri" Lord Sitri said as he walked over and placed his' hands on Lord Sitri's shoulders.

"I could say the same about you Gremory, how's it going up with Velena, are you planning to have another child again ?" Lord Sitri said as Gremory laughed heartily.

"You really know how to make someone laugh huh Sitri ?" Gremory said as he looked at the others then to her daughter.

"When are we going to prepare the BoB Rias ?" Sirzechs said as he looked at Rias calmly.

"It will start soon enough Sirzechs-sama" Sona answered, Sirzechs just nodded and looked at the leader of the two clans.

"Do you have the instruments father ?" Sirzechs asked as a little magic portal appeared beside Lord Gremory.

"Of course I have, I want to relive the metal thrashing days again"Lord Gremory said as he grabbed a crimson double neck electric guitar.

"I will be on the drums"Lord Sitri said as he grabbed a Gold colored drum sticks.

After a short while the program started and the two Lords began to metal thrash while every teenager just headbanged, there were lots of moments where Gremory began to headbang along with the audience despite of his' age. After that other people began to play with their family.

"My Satan, I never felt so ALIVE" Lord Sitri clearly wanting to play more.

"Now, Now Sitri, clearly you don't want to embarass your' two daughters here hahahaha" Gremory said and laugh heartily as Serafall and Sona just pouted.

"Lord Gremory, what a coincidence of our meeting here" someone said and everyone looked behind to see it was Vali.

"Oh the host of the white Vanishing Dragon, clearly and simply interesting" Lord Sitri said as he examined Vali.

"It must be hard for you to accept that your rival the sekiryuutei passed away" Gremory said as Vali just smirked which turned to a laugh.

"Hahahahahahahaha we'll see after the rating game Lord Gremory" Vali said as he looked up on the stage.

"How about you Rias Gremory? Are you still mulling over Issei ?"Vali asked as he turned to look at Rias

"Mou, why would you ask that"Rias said as he pouted.

'Very cute, very interesting'Vali just thought and looked towards the center of the group.

"You can come out now Ophis"Vali said as everyone looked at the center of the group, indeed there was Ophis currently sitting on a rock. How was she even able to get a rock inside the gym while everyone not notice it ?

"O-Ophis the Ourobouros D-Dragon God ? What is she currently doing h-here ?" Lord Sitri asked and saw the whole group was taken aback as well.

"I will watch the performance act of Vali, one of my Master's Bishop along with Baka-Red"Ophis said as she gestured a very muscular man with a Crimson red-hair to come closer. Gremory was very surprised and wide-eyed

"Long lost brother that I never knew I had, is that you ?!" Gremory asked with a face full of happiness with a  
" O.O " expression

The apocalypse dragon just punched his' face that sent him flying across the gym and he had a very bored face.

"Baka..." Great-Red muttered as he looked up to Vali then to the little devil group. Rias couldn't believe it, it was the True Apocalypse Dragon standing infront of her and he just punched her fathers face, her father should be honored.

 **"Oi Oi, What the heck Vali is up with these mere devils they are really getting on my nerves"** after Great-Red said that Gremory rose from the rubble then quickly jumped to hug Great-Red with Issei's perverted face.

"Wow Long lost brother that I never knew I had, you sure are pretty maaaaaanlyyyy~ I can't wait to tell you how much you've missed and to tell your niece's fianćee died blah blah blah blah blah blah blah" as Gremory kept going on and on and on and on until it drives Great-Red finally ran outside the Gym at full-speed.

 **"I Didn't left the dimension gap to deserve something like thiiissss !"** Great-Red just said as Gremory quickly followed.

"Wait ! Long lost brother that I never knew I had ! Come back I can't wait to also tell you how to make spinach salad stew" Gremory said as he ran after Great-red with an apron that says " kiss the cook" and a frying pan on his' left hand that is up on the air how was he even able to put that apron on so quickly ?

Everyone was just sweat dropping as they looked at the swinging doors of the gym while Ophis just tilted her head

'This spinach salad stew seems healthy, I must make one for Master' Ophis said with a hint of determination in her' eyes.

Suddenly some one came holding Gremory and Great-Red's collars dragging them to the Gym. Rias was already embarass about how her father still acts like a kid, well she can't blame him, he thought that Great-Red was his ' Long lost brother that he never knew he had ' so he was really full of happiness.

"Baka... Otou-sama..." Rias muttered and frowned her face was already red due to the shame.

"Oi, what the heck are you doing to my father ?" Sirzechs asked as the guy turned around. He looked like Vali but he had a crimson-red hair.

"Sirzechs let me introduce you to Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, one of the forgotten legendary dragons" Sirzechs had a hard time believing. Never in his life he heard these 'Forgotten legendary dragons'

"Interesting, are there more ?" Azazel asked as Uria felt someone's presence. He looked back to see a man who looks like him, he also had a Crimson colored hair but the only thing that differs him is that the guy had a gold chain with a big pyramid in it.

"Slifer..." Uria said despising the name.

"Uria..." Slifer said and smiled  
"So master also sent you huh ?" Slifer asked with a happy face.

"Damn you..." Uria spat back as he looked back to the group, they were all wide eyed, they can hardly believe it, were they twins ?, because they look like twins and they also look like Vali but only with red hair.

Sona and her peerage were surprised as well, first of all they don't have any idea about these ' forgotten legendary dragons ' and 2nd they're seeing 3 Valis here the other 2 was a red hair.

"Could you stop fighting, we will perform soon" Vali said rubbing his' temples

"Stop fighting you both disgrace my form" Vali said that made the two red hair cross their arms

"Hmmph"

"Hmmph"

Later on Vali prepared 2 songs that will mock all of the ORC and Student Council members, as he prepared the microphone the whole dragon group prepared themselves as well.

Great Red as the Drummer

Uria as the distortion guitarist

Slifer as the bass

and Vali as the Lead singer.

 **"Ok this one is for you all who grieved Issei Hyoudou's death, haha so try to bear and enjoy the song"** Vali said on the microphone as the guitarists and drummer begin to play.

{Die for you by Otherwise}

 **Vali:**  
Can't kill the way i feel

Can't stop but hurts so real

Can't kill what I denied

There's nothing left to sacrifice

I stand on solid ground

Look up from falling down

There's nothing left unsaid

I LIVE WITH NO REGRETS

I FEEL SO ALIVE, I COULD DIE

I would break

I would burn

I would suffer

There's nothing I wouldn't do

 **Slifer:**  
Do for you

 **Vali:**  
I would lie

I would steal

But no other

You make me feel so alive

SO ALIVE I'D DIE FOR YOU

 **Uria starts little solo**

 **Vali:**  
There's nothing left to hide

Want you to see inside

For me there is no DOUBT

My heart is yours so RIP IT OUT

I don't expect you to understand this

I'll take what you give

But I won't take it for GRANTED

I FEEL SO ALIVE I COULD DIE

I would break

I would burn

I would suffer

There's nothing I wouldn't do

 **Slifer:**  
Do for you

 **Vali:**  
I would lie

I would steal

But no other

You make me feel so alive

 **Uria:**  
So alive I'd die for you

 **Vali/Uria/Slifer:**  
TAKE MY HEART JUST RIP IT OUT

RIP IT OUT

TAKE MY HEART JUST RIP IT OUT

RIP IT OUT

 **Uria starts solo**

 **Vali:**  
I would break

I would burn

I would suffer~

There's nothing I wouldn't do

 **Uria/Slifer:**  
Do for you

 **Vali:**  
I would lie

I would steal

But no other

You make me feel so alive

 **Uria/Slifer:**  
So alive~

 **Vali:**  
I would break

I would burn

I would suffer

There's nothing I wouldn't do

 **Uria/Slifer:**  
Do for you~

 **Vali:**  
I would lie

I would steal

But no other

You make me feel so alive

 **Uria/Slifer/Vali:**

SO ALIVE I'D DIE FOR YOU

TAKE MY HEART JUST RIP IT OUT

RIP IT OUT

TAKE MY HEART JUST RIP IT OUT

RIP IT OUT

 **Gremory Group**

Back to the Gremory group, everyone was shocked at the sight of the white vanishing dragon's performance but the girls were unhappy. Clearly because he was mocking Issei's death. But as the first song stops Vali was cheered by the audience for one more song due to how 'epic' they sang the first song.

They were talking to each other, trying to declare if they would sing one more song for the fans

"OH RIGHT WHO WANTS ONE MORE SONG" A guy who looked like Vali but had crimson hair and a large pyramid necklace shouted to the audience, i'm assuming that's the guy named Slifer

"ONE MORE, ONE MORE, ONE MORE" evryone shouted as the man named Slifer looked at Vali and then looked at the audience again.

"ALRIGHT GET READY TEENAGERS AND PARENTS CAUSE WE ARE ABOUT TO SING ANOTHER SONG FOR YOU ALL" Slifer said as he ready his' bass

3

2

1

{Hero by SKILLET  
A little bit of remake}

 **(Epic intro plays)**

 **Vali:**  
I'm just a step away

I'm just a breath away

Losing my faith today

 **Uria:**  
Falling off the edge today

 **Vali:**  
I am just a man

Not superhuman

 **Slifer:**  
I'm not superhuman

 **Uria:**  
Someone save me from the hate

 **Vali:**  
It's just Qlippoth's war

Just another peerage torn

 **Uria:**  
Falling from my fate today

 **Vali:**  
Just a step from the edge

Just another day in the world we live

I NEED A HERO

to save me now

I NEED A HERO

 **Uria:**  
Save me now

 **Vali:**

I NEED A HERO

 **Slifer:**  
To save my life

 **Uria/Slifer/Vali:**  
A hero who'll save me

 **Uria:**  
Just in time

 **Vali:**  
I've gotta fight today

To live another day

Speaking my mind today

 **Uria:**  
My voice will be heard today

 **Vali:**  
I've got to make a stand

But I am just a man

 **Uria:**  
I'm not superhuman

 **Slifer:**  
MY VOICE WILL BE HEARD TODAY

 **Vali:**  
It's just a demon war

Just another member gone

 **Uria:**  
My voice will be heard today

 **Vali:**  
It's just another kill

The countdown begins to destroy  
OURSELVES

I NEED A HERO

to save me now

I NEED A HERO

 **Uria:**  
To save me now

 **Vali:**

I NEED A HERO

To save my life

A hero who'll save me

 **Uria:**  
Just in time

 **Vali:**

I NEED A HERO

 **Slifer:**  
To save me now

 **Vali:**

I NEED A HERO

 **Slifer:**  
Just in time

Save me just in time

Save me just in time

 **Uria/Slifer/Vali:**

HE'S GONNA FIGHT FOR WHAT'S RIGHT

HE'S GONNA HELP US SURVIVE

 **Vali:**  
We're in the fight of our lives

 _ **Issei's voice:**_  
 _And you're all not ready to die_

 **Uria/Slifer/Vali:**

HE'S GONNA FIGHT FOR THE WEAK

HE'S GONNA MAKE EM' BELIEVE

THEY HAVE A HERO

 **Uria:**  
YOU HAVE A HERO

 **Vali:**  
Living in here *points to heart*

 **Uria/Slifer/Vali:**

HE'S GONNA FIGHT FOR WHAT'S RIGHT

TODAY HE'S SPEAKING OUR MIND

 **Vali:**  
AND IF IT KILLS HIM TONIGHT

 _ **Issei's voice:**_  
 _I will be ready to die..._

 **Vali:**  
A hero's not afraid to give his' life

A hero's gonna save me just in time

I NEED A HERO

to save me now

I NEED A HERO

 **Uria:**  
Save me now

 **Vali:**

I NEED A HERO

to save my life

 **Vali &Slifer:**  
A hero who'll save me

 **Uria:**  
Just in time~

 **Slifer:**

I NEED A HERO

 **Vali &Uria:**

He's gonna fight for what's right

He's gonna help us survive

 **Slifer:**

I NEED A HERO

 **Vali &Uria:**

He's gonna fight for the weak

He's gonna make em' believe

 **Slifer:**

I need a hero...

I NEED A HERO

 **Uria/Slifer/Vali:**

 **"A HERO'S GONNA SAVE ME JUST IN TIME"**

 **Audience POV**

Everyone was very excited and blood was just rushing inside of them. They were really enjoying and some of the girls were just dying for Vali, 'and his' brothers'. After that the four dragons got off stage and walked towards the devils and Faction leaders.

"Very impressive Vali Lucifer, expected on the eternal rival of the Sekiryuutei" Lord Sitri said as he smiled weakly

"On that last song it sounded like you were trying to tell us something, perhaps telling us that Issei is al-" Azazel was cut-off when Great-Red punched him so hard that he flew away from them unconcious.

"Baka..." Great-Red said while massaging his' right fist.

Everyone was just very confused, luckily they didn't understand what Azazel tried to say. Everyone just sweat dropped at Azazel who was clearly out cold, but he was still muttering things even if he's in a comatose

"Oppai... so many Oppai" muttered the old perverted fallen angel, everyone just sweat dropped on what Azazel said and later all of them laughed. not noticing another presence behind the stage curtains in the dark.

Issei who was wearing Scorpion's Mortal Kombat outfit without the hood, he was leaning against the wall and his right foot was resting on the wall.

"Huh, so Rias and the others moved on huh ? Well that's good, just remember to fight well in our rating game Rias.." he said after preparing a dark themed magic circle.

Suddenly Saji walked by and noticed a man in the curtains back at the stage, he couldn't make out the outfit, but that hair shape...

'IT CAN'T BE, BUT HOW' Saji screamed at his' mind and ran towards behind the stage but when he reached to the curtains,no doubt

The man was gone

 **Issei's POV**

Almost got caught...

Issei said as he was running towards his' mansion, after he did he was greated by Tiamat on a maid's outfit.

"Welcome back, Issei-sama"Tiamat said as I relax my foot on the table I was then greeted by Vali and the other who performed

"Oi, nice performance, good thing you didn't disobey my order"Issei said with a big wide smile on his' face.

"Remember, my motivation to do that was because I wanted to get you slapped by your girlfriends alright ?" Vali said as he smiled weakly.

"Well we're tired anyways Issei-sama we'll go to rest for now"Slifer said as Uria look back at me.

"The same goes for me Issei-sama, thank you for the wonderful night of experience" Uria said with a smile.

"No, no, no, I should be thaking you for taking my orders seriously"Issei said as he rested his' head on his hands and slacked off.

"That's no problem for a knight of Bahamut-sama, well best be off my way then" Uria said and walked towards the elevator.

I just sighed and look out the big window again, it really was a beautiful sight. I found a comfortable spot and I took a quick nap.

After I woke up I look at the time, it was midnight. Then I went to Rias' house, don't ask me even I want to know the reason why.

Well maybe it's because I wanted to see her again...

 **Occult Research Club**

I took a quick magic portal and teleported to the Occult Research Club's location. When I looked around I see that everything is so messy.

'Maybe after the Battle of the Bands Sirzech's and her father celebrated here' Issei though and looked around more.

He saw Koneko sleeping at the couch while Kiba and Akeno is nowhere to be seen, Asia was on the table snoring cutely while holding a spilled softdrink on her hand. Xenovia was wasted sleeping on the floor and I could tell she was really tired and filled with softdrinks, Rias was on her desk and she really fell asleep, and I'm guessing Gasper didn't party with them.

I tried to clean the place up carefully so I don't wake them up, I placed the softdrink bottles on the freezer, put the spilled books in the library, and vacuum the place because i have no time to use a broom and clean this place up. After i'm done I wiped my sweat away and walked towards Rias, I knelt on her side and I touched her face. She woke up but her eyes are still half closed, she looked at me and said

"Issei... my Issei... is this a dream ?"  
Rias said weakly and almost falling back asleep.

"Rias, yes it is. I want to let you know that i'm happy that you guys aren't moping around for me anymore, I love you Rias, I wish I could prove it one more time, but now I seriously can't" I said lying on the last part.

"Issei... my Issei" Rias said as she tried to hug Issei tighter, she was weak at the moment and then suddenly she almost fell back asleep but her eyes are closed for the moment.

"Relax my Rias, I love you don't worry I will never forget about you" Issei said as he kissed Rias passionately on her lips, after Issei kissed her she quickly shot open her eyes

But no one was there anymore.

 **Behind the Occult Research Club building**

 **[You kind of did the right thing partner]**

"How could you say that ?"

 **[Well atleast she will know that you will always love her, that's gotta be a major confidence boost am I right ?]**

 **{Yeah I think so Bahamut-sama, but I still remember the things those two did, like the one where he pushed her nipples, It was clearly embarassing for the title of Sekiryuutei}**

 **[Hahahahahaha, that's why I chose this human, he is beyond my expectations !]** Bahamut said as he laughed heartily at Ddraig's pain

 **{Come on let's go home, I hear Ophis has a surprise for you}**

"Well let's go hahahaha" Issei said clearly proud for his servant

As he went home he came to see Ophis wearing nothing but an apron and she also has a chef's hat placed incorrectly on her head.

"I made you food Issei-sama, I hope you would like it" Ophis said expressionless and on a monotone voice and then she gave me a bowl of something green and its' soup is boiling and a smoke that has a skeleton head shape appeared on top of the dish. He was really disgusted but he didn't want Ophis to feel bad so he did eat it, after biting it his head turned blue and as if on que an eyeball appeared on top of the soup.

"I call it Spinach Salad Stew Kebab" Ophis said and Issei's eyes widen

The next thing they know is that there was an ambulance and Issei was holding onto his' dear stomach

"I want to know what happened" a nurse asked Ophis and Great-Red spoke up

"The poor bastard ate trash, quickly mistaking it food, nothing else" Grear-Red said as he sighed hiding the reason of what really happened

"Ok thanks for the information, we just need to pump his' stomach, he will come out in about 5 hours or less.

"Do what you can doctor" Vali said as he sighed and looked down

(Tsk tsk tsk, Poor bastard) Albion said as he sighed too meanwhile Ophis was just denying if she knew what happened towards Issei.

 **Gremory Castle**

Lord Gremory quickly shot up on his' bed, his' eyes widen, Velena who was beside him looked at him and tried to calm him down.

"Honey, what's wrong ?" Velena said so sweetly

"I felt a disturbance, of... of..."

"Of what honey ?"Velena asked tried to cool him down

"Spinach Salad Stew... a very horrible version of it was made and someone is on a very life threatening state because of it" Gremory said while panting.

Velena just sighed  
'Poor man'

r


	8. God Dragon of Dragons VII

**Occult Research Club**  
 **8:00 am**

The sun was shining at upon the group who got wasted yesterday. Asia who now woke up weakly and rubbed her eyes to notice that the whole ORC building looks good as new.

She couldn't believe someone from the group cleaned this place up overnight and can't help but think that Akeno-san did it so she reminded herself to thank her later. She also noticed that Rias was on the window looking at the skies, she quickly got up to join Rias.

"What are you looking Buchou ?" Asia said weakly as Rias just kept staring at the clear skies.

"Asia... would you believe me to what i about to tell you ?" Rias asked before she covered her eyes with her hair.

"O-of course buchou" Asia said with a heart warming smile Rias just couldn't help but smile at the little one but still she covered her eyes.

"It's about my dreams last night... it's about Issei..." Rias said with a single tear flowing down from her face.

"... Buchou... we understand... Issei-san was precious to us that's why you dreamt about him... we love him too Buchou... so the best thing to do is to try and move on again" Asia said a smile that shows sadness.

"... thanks Asia... I forgot to tell you... it felt too real... it felt like he was there standing infront of me..." Rias said as she recalled the supposed dream last night.

"..." Asia couldn't answer this one, the signs of dreams she know but the feeling the dream was real was just too... tricky

Rias just chuckled and suddenly remembered that it was a school day so she turned to Asia and told her to prepare for her school day and she went back inside the building. She found Akeno beside the desk with an expressionless face while she was holding the contracts for the humans.  
She told Akeno about her dream and all things came to an understanding.  
Akeno just theoried that maybe she was just having an hallucination hence sleep paralysis. After that matter they went to the college building to prepare for their first subject with their professor.

 **Time Lapse** **8 hours**

After the professor dismissed the college students from their biology class Sona Sitri came to the old building to greet Rias and invited her to a match on chess.

Mid-game there were suddenly stopped to see a magic circle that belonged to the Gremory family, after seconds Sirzechs and Grayfia immediately stepped out of the magic circle.

"Rias we came to tell you concerning about the Rating game against the newly made Dragon faction" Grayfia said as Sirzechs looked at Sona.

"Call michael and Azazel. We'll have to make a meeting about this" Sirzechs said clearly nervous about this faction. What made it even scarier was that Great-Red and Ophis was part of it too.

"Understood Sirzechs-sama" Sona said as a magic circle formed beneath her and she teleported away.

"Rias, be prepared and get trained, even that you are the crimson destruction princess we still have to get stronger... Remember if Ophis was just a pawn to their leader then imagine how strong their leader will be" Sirzechs said trying to make himself clear.

"Understood Onii-sama" Rias said as Sirzechs just nod and walked back to the magic circle, then he teleported away.

Rias couldn't help but think ' whoever might their leader be must be laughing maniacally... enjoying his time with his fellow toys'

 **Issei's POV**  
 **3rd Person**

Issei was currently lying down on a hospital bed. He was holding his stomach dearly because he just got his stomach pumped and he was confined for recovery.

"Oohhhh..." Issei weakly said mulling over how did all of this happen

Suddenly Vali came in holding a soup that smelled very delightful and Issei just couldn't help but look at the soup Vali was holding.

Vali sat down at the chair next to Issei and fed him the soup, at first it was delicious but then everything was torn apart when suddenly a dead rat floated on top of the soup. Vali widened his eyes and he was now looking at the poisonous food while shaking madly.

Issei just looked at Vali and asked while trembling  
"Who made this soup ?"

Vali replied still looking at the soup.  
"Ophis"

After a few seconds Issei passed out  
While Vali was panicking his mind out

 **Sona' POV**  
 **3rd Person**

Sona is now currently making a magic circle contact for the leader of the Grigori but in the end of the line she could only hear the loud noise of moaning in ecstasy.

Sona quickly closed the magic circle with a very furious blush on her face and every part of it seems to have 50 shades of red. She could only think of doing it with Issei. Whenever Sona was alone without Saji she would often think about Issei and her having a family. But sometimes her daydreams are burned away and replaced with a nostalgic scene of Hyoudou's funeral.

She shakes the memory off and tried to call Michael which gladly responded.

"Oh greetings Sona of the Sitri clan, what shall be my service to you ?" Michael asked obviously smiling calmly at the end of the line as always.

"Sirzechs-sama has gave me an order for all of us to train for the rating game in due time" Sona responded making herself clear.

"If that is what I will be needed for then I will be on my way after I do these paper works, good day" and after that the line was finally cut off.

After the call to the angels Sona tried to leave a voice mail for Azazel, so she didn't have to go and hear the "noises"

 **Issei's POV**

The doctors were beside Issei Hyoudou while looking at the young teen mercifully.

"Dear God, what must this child have eaten for this shall happen to him ?" The doctors asked concernly as the door was opened to see a little girl in a gothic lolita fashion that we all know in love. Ophis made her way through the doctors and to Issei. She grabbed his' cheek and planted a kiss that shocked most of the doctors in the room.

"I'm glad that you liked my food... Issei-sama" Ophis said with a little smile on her face.

"Now you're resting peacefully, because you're all full from the food that I made" Ophis said as she got up to the bed and hugged Issei who was resting peacefully with some dextrose on.

The doctor made their way out due to the creepiness and to find themselves Issei's peerage in front of them.

"We would like to see Issei-sama if you please" Vali said calmly at the lead doctor who quickly nodded.

"Sure, you can go ahead" the doctor said before they scrambled on the hallways of the hospital.

Vali sighed before he entered the room, and as soon as he entered a room he was greeted by Ophis on bed with Issei and currently hugging him.

Vali remembers when he fed Issei, everything was about to go so well but it just had to be ruined by a rat, he shook of the memory as he looked at the poor latter.

Uria, Slifer, Midgardsormr, Tiamat, Jade, Great Red all had troublesome faces as well, Issei really does have a hard path to go against all they could do was to hope it will all be over.

 **[I remember when I said my host is lucky, I take it all back]** Bahamut clearly said at Issei's thought while he has a comatose.

"Issei-sama..." Tiamat said with a pout on her face with teary eyes as she pushed Issei's face onto her breasts.

 **[I also take back what I said moments ago, this brat is super lucky]** Bahamut said as he too can feel the soft voluptous Oppai.

Issei is currently looking at a dark void and suddenly he saw light, and felt something against his face, it has a familiar feeling, a glorious feeling, the feeling out of this world.

"OPPAI" Issei suddenly shouted as he was greeted by two pair of breasts, Issei was so happy deep inside, he loves these feeling, in this state he was so vulnerable, so helpless.

"Fufufufufu does Issei-sama like my breasts ? He can play it all day long if he wants to fufufufufu Issei-sama no Hentai" Tiamat giggled as she embraced Issei face onto her chest.

 **(How does he get the women partner ?)** Albion said to Vali which Vali replied calmly without hesitation.

"If it's Issei we're talking about, it's no surprise anymore if he gets the whole world in his harem" Vali sighed at the past womanizer/Perverted member

Ophis looked at the two beside the bed and suddenly she thought about the mistakes she have been doing, and suddenly she knew what she has to do.

Ophis unexpectedly changed her form into a very sexy women with a buxom figure and an hourglass body, she has the perfect breast and not to mention the perfect ass. Every men/dragon in the room quickly had a nosebleed as to seeing the very tempting body who men crave for in their lives.

"Issei-sama... what do you think ?" Ophis said as she spoke with a very sexy mature tone and as she shook her breast and ass.

Issei had no reply, why ? Because he already fainted from a lot of blood loss.

Tiamat quickly grabbed Issei's unconscious face and jammed it between her breast and exclaimed

 **"Issei-sama is mine, don't you dare do this"** Tiamat spoke at her declaration that left the other men dragon with an expressionless face.

 **"Just because you have a very powerful chess piece than mine doesn't mean that you can stand me "the Infinite Dragon God" alone"** Ophis said with hatred on the end of her sentence, Tiamat had no more choice but to grab Issei's face onto her chest and said these word with no expression

 **"Mine"**

And soon Ophis did the same, also with no expression

 **"Mine"**

 **"Mine"**

 **"Mine"**

 **"Mine"**

"Why do I get the feeling of Deja vu ?" Vali said as he recover the moments Issei have with Rias and Akeno,but luckily Ophis and Tiamat didn't dare to destroy and turn the whole hospital upside-down.

All of the men in the Dragon Faction members just sweatdropped at the scene of the three dragons.

This night isn't going to end well.

 **Sirzech's POV**

After I made the contact with the heir of Sitri I quickly rushed onto my father's humble abode to find him in a panic state, it was ridiculous how he began to be like this, Mother stated he became like thins last night, seriously as a maou I should find something even more ridiculous but no nothing came into my mind, this is the worst event I've ever seen in my whole life other than Azazel trying to molest grayfia.

After the visit I went to my temple where I can train, test, and judge my own powers. If there's gonna be a rating game between the whole 3 mythical factions then I better get training specially when I found out Great-Red was participating, this is no laughing matter.

After training with the powers of destruction I found the others were watching including Michael and Azazel.

"Well, after the exhibition you displayed I have no doubt that we will win the game Sirzechs" Michael said as he placed his hands onto his shoulder, Sirzechs placed his hands ontop of Michael's and Michael blushed looking away, Grayfia saw this and she widened her eyes as she realized.

Michael calmly removed his hand still blushing and looking away after a few seconds he looked at the devils and a fallen Angel and he exclaimed.

"Since Sirzech-sama showed his power it's only fair for us to do also, I will be going next"

Michael said as everyone nodded and sat down, Michael walking towards the center of the wide temple to demonstrate his abilities.

"Light Manipulation" Michael calmly said as his wings spread out and light spheres appeared, similar to Sirzech's signature Move but only made of light. After seconds of waiting the light sphere exploded and showing the obstacles destroyed only left to ashes.

Michael walked back to the group and he received praises and blushed when he heard Sirzech's, he sat down with the others to watch Azazel demonstrate his powers.

Azazel kneeled down infront on the center and his wings spread out and he then called out

"Come forth Blazer Shining Aura Darkness Blade"

A kitchen knife was suddenly formed from his hands and then he looked at the punching bags and then lept, Azazel was known for great speed and as a result after what seems like 1 second the punching bags were all cut down with the knife.

Azazel came back to the group and he received little praises and complained why did he receive only small praises.

"Because you are more perverted than Issei" Serafall said deadpanning every word.

Azazel tried not to fight back so they can just get this over with so he can finally have some "alone time".

The rookies were up and it was Rias first turn.

Rias performed well with the power of destruction but still incomparable to Sirzech's, Sona showed her high intelligence and reflexes while using water manipulation, Seekvaira manages to be one of the tacticians throughout the whole game, while Sairaorg only keeps bashing everything. With the power they showed Sirzechs could only have little doubt.

"With their power we could easily defeat these dragons"

He said not knowing the dangers ahead


	9. Red Dragon God Emperor Trailer

**Red Dragon God Emperor Trailer**

Hello everyone my name is Hyoudou Issei, a Devil.

 **Jp The Vile, InfiniteStrikers Presents**

I was a former servant of Rias Gremory, and also the former Sekiryuutei...

Now...

you may be wondering why am I not Rias' servant anymore or why am I not currently the Sekiryuutei ?

The reason is simple...

I died..

 **In cooperation with Fanfiction, Wattpad Community, Northbound Storytellers**

The first time I died was back then when I was in highschool, I was killed by my first girlfriend... Yuuma-chan

 **Presenting Issei Hyoudou**

"Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, Gasper, Ravel, Rossweisse, Azazel-sensei, Kiba, Saji, Ddraig...and many many others..I am sorry that I couldn't keep my promise"

 **Vali Lucifer**

[hmmm...how unexpected, the former Sekiryuutei standing right in front of me, the first one that I have seen in so many ages.

Now...

Why don't you turn around so that I can have a look at your face]

 **Rias Gremory**

Issei could only gasp as he turned around, after doing so a loud evil laugh came upon him as fire starts to cover his vision.

 **Sona Sitri**

" I never thought I would find you here" Vali said as he readied his White Vanishing Gear

"Prepare yourself" Vali said grimly as he charged head on at the battlefield

 **Akeno Himejima**

"YOU...

I KILLED YOU THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO

WHY COME BACK NOW ?"

A red dragon came into view as it clashed to a yellow one with an unidentifiable speed with a big explosion that soon followed after.

 **Azazel**

"I never wanted to do it this way...

DO NOT MISUNDERSTAND...

Everything I did...

Everything I worked for...

IT WAS ALL FOR THEM !"

A blinding light submerged as Issei lifted the Infinity Blade, Blinding everyone with its glory.

 **Sirzechs Gremory**

"I don't need to tell you twice...

Retreat now...

or you may never hear the end of it"

A jewel sparkled blindingly at Issei's chest

 **Michael**

"What is your conclusion for this matter ?"

"It's definitely troublesome...

They are threatening our 'so-called' peace.

We cannot allow that..."

Michael came into view with 3 light swords hovering above him.

Aimed at the enemy.

 **Xenovia Quarta**

"Come back..

Please...

I NEED YOU TO COME BACK"

 **Irina Shidou**

"Do you think everything will be ok after everything you've done ?

You must have a death wish or something...

I'm only lucky to be alive as you bend your back and knees all over"

 **Koneko Toujo**

"I told you to stop...

See what happened ?

Can you see the outcome of your foolishness ?

Did you even think about the consequences of your actions ?" A man said as a blade plunged onto his enemy's chest.

 **Asia Argento**

"YOU WERE NEVER MY GRAND FATHER" Vali said as his stored up demonic rage burst into full power

 **Kiba Yuuto**

"Now that we're free..

Can you stop murking around and start celebrating life ?

I'd want to die if I was in your position" Saji said half jokingly while chuckling

 **Gasper Vladi**

"Can you stop playing games for a moment and look at our situation ?

We almost died just now !"

 **Saji Genshirou**

"It doesn't matter what you did or what you've done...

If you love someone, you're willing to walk back and forth in hell bare-footed just to get what he/she wanted" The Dragon God said as Issei looked at the night sky full of stars

 **Ravel Phenex**

"You're only here because you think what you've done is right...

But the truth is...

IT WAS NEVER RIGHT AT ALL"

A swordsman lept at Issei as Issei parried the sword away.

 **Ophis**

"Thank you for keeping your promise...

I love you... master"

 **Great-Red**

"I SWEAR TO GOD TAKE YOUR MASK OFF I KNOW WHO YOU ARE"

 **In**

"ISSEI HYOUDOU"

 **Red Dragon God Emperor**

"Alright first you flick this switch and then this switch" Issei said as Ophis looked at the bomb with a glint of determination in her eyes

"That activates, then you push this button which will give you 5 minutes to get out of there" Issei pointed at the red button on the left side of the bomb making sure Ophis doesn't miss a single detail.

"Now whatever you do don't push this button cause that will set off the bomb immediately and we'll all be dead" Issei said pointing at the red button on the RIGHT side of the bomb

"Now... Repeat back what I just said" Issei said as he kneeled and put his hands in his pocket.

"Ophis..." Ophis said as she looked at the bomb

"Uh huh.." Issei replied confirming her statement

"Ophis" Ophis said as she indicated the other flick switch

"That's right" Issei said as he hand gestured Ophis signaling her to say the last step

"Ophis" Ophis exclaimed as she pointed at the red button on the RIGHT side of the bomb

"NO... no that's the button that will kill everyone... try again" Issei shouted at frustration

"Ophis..." Ophis said looking at Issei

"Uh huh" Issei replied

"Ophis" Ophis said looking at the bomb

"Mm hmm" Issei hummed as a way of saying yes

"Ophis !" Ophis said pointing at the right red button once again

"No! That's exactly what you just said, how is that even possible? Which button is the button you're supposed to push, point to it" Issei said to which Ophis pointed...

The red button at the right side of the bomb once again...

"NO" Issei shouted at frustration

"Calm down you're making her nervous" Vali said above the hole in the cave towards Issei.

"Does anybody have any tape out there? I wanna put some tape over the "Death" button!" Issei said begging for Vali to ask everyone if they had a tape.

"Nobody has any tape!" Vali returns confirming Issei that NOBODY has any tape

"Not a single person has tape ?" Shouted Issei towards Vali in frustration

"You have an atomic bomb in your bag! If anyone is gonna have tape, it's YOU !" Slifer shouted as he went back to blasting the enemies in the battlefield. While everyone was ranting about tape Ophis quickly snuck inside the small cave, determined to finish without the knowledge of how she will activate the explosive device

"OPHIS" Ophis shouted as a way to boost her self-esteem

"We're all dead..." deadpanned Issei as she looked at Ophis' figure fading in the shadows of the smaller cave.

 **Coming soon**

 **11/1/2017**

 **All rights Reserved.**


	10. Review Answers

Hello everyone!

It is I, returning back from the dead !

I'm here to thank you all for the POSITIVE support you give me.

And therefore, I will answer some comments before I stop updating until november 1-

Release of the Red Dragon God Emperor

I'd like to give thanks for everyone who stuck to me for 2 years.

I'd also like to apologize my inadequate attitude on my last story post.

For that I'm sincerely sorry.

Now, enough about that.

 **"Please continue the story"**

Answer: yes I'll be continuing the story from here on out and the initial release date of the first chapter of the revamped version of this story will be on November 1 2017

 **Shiva (guest):** The Chapter before this was IDIOTIC! I mean they are the STRONGEST BEING in existence , even Ophis alone could easily erase most likely all Faction except the Hindu; there she need to be serious but she would still win. It was said that Ophis was many times stronger than Shiva the 2nd powerful being on the universe, even if she lost her powers she had 3/4 so nono. And Great Red is 100 Meteres not 50 and Uria, Sliver (you have forgotten the Winged Dragon of RA -.-) should be as strong as Shiva, Vishu or Brahma. And it was idiotic to make Great Red a Rook, he would be a perfect Queen because he is the strongest of all of them. Even Ophis at full Power could not defeat him. SO how could these lowly Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels even think they have a % Chance of Winning. Not Realistic.

 **Answer: Hello Shiva, I'd like to thank you for your comment seeing as how it could've helped me shape up the story at the time.**

 **But the thing is that I've matured on my writing skills during the hiatus.**

 **Yes I agree with you that Ophis alone could annihilate all the factions in the world. But I was too shabby at the time that I never noticed it afterwards. In my wattpad account I changed it awhile back but never got to do so.**

 **During your statement about the winged dragon god ra is that I planned to show him in later chapters but since the hiatus had been made, I never got to show him.**

 **I never conducted my research about Great Red's length and that is a flaw in my statement, again I apologize for that.**

 **I'll make sure you reach your expectations when I release "Red Dragon God Emperor" this coming All Saint's Day**

 **War Historian:** I sure hope you plan on returning Issei's original harem to him so that way he's better off mentally.

 **Answer: Believe me, I will**

 **It's also a pleasure seeing one of the best authors in this article take an interest in my story, for that I'm humbly thankful.**

 **"Will (specific girl) be in the harem ?"**

 **Answer: My answer to that question is confidential, I don't like to leave others as you say "cliffhangers" so I'll be straight and tell that you'll never expect the Harem. Look forward for it in November 1**


End file.
